An Empire
by Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth
Summary: He was the greatest Empire known to date, but that doesn't mean he's always been that way. Follow England as he survives invasion after invasion and see how he grows into the Empire we know him to be today...  First few chapter need a bit of editing
1. 1 Celt

**An Empire…**

If he's completely honest he can't remember before the Roman Empire too much… He remembers his Mother was from Europe, she probably knew Rome and the other ancient countries at one point… she probably grew up with them. He remembers that his Father was Celtic, Papa Celt, he made them call him. He remembers his Father is all that keeps him, Scotland, Wales and Ireland related… they all have different Mothers… Maybe that's why he's hated?

He remembers his Father doesn't particularly like him… He ignores him to speak to Scotland… Alba back then… To lift Ireland up on his back… Éire was his name back when they had a Father.

But England didn't mind… Albion back then… He had his Mother and that's all he needs. And she tells him wonderful stories as she carries him across her land… his land… their land…

She shows him Stonehenge. She tells him how they're 1500 years older than him, and like his elders they must be respected. She tells him how it took a lot of effort to create them, that her people… his people are wonderful for making them.

She tells him how life changes and moves on, how the Nations grow under those changes… how they grow when life becomes stronger, when their people become wiser and more unified, and how when their people love them, that loves urges them to growing… and so he should make her people… his people proud to be one of them…

She tells him, of when their used to be a bridge that connected her to her homeland, but it flooded, but she didn't mind, because she loves the land she has been graced with. And how she wishes to sail across that land with Albion in arms so she can show her adorable (he hates being called that… or at least that's what he tells her) son off to her old friends.

She tells him of when her people… his people… their people… created villages, houses and weapons all to protect their loved ones, all to protect their people. And how wonderful they are for thinking of others (he tries to do wonderful things for his Mother in the hopes of being given the same praise- she always does though, even without his prompting).

She tells him how she met his Father, how she fell for him, how majestic he was… She tells him how wonderful the feeling of love is; that even if it's not returned he shouldn't fear it… he should embrace it and give it out.

And as she's telling him this, she cries… she's begging him to love like she loves him and her Father, she pleading, she telling him. And then she's falling. Falling towards him. His eyes grow wide. Why is his Mother bleeding?

And she is. Red, lots and lots of red. It's going everywhere. And she's dead weight against him, but he's managing to keep his self up… somehow as she mutters her pleas to him. Begging him to love his people, and his future one and only and his future children. The world. Her. His Father. His siblings. Everything, she's telling him… begging him…

But, his eyes are wide and he's staring at the man, whose holding the sword. The man with burning red hair. Green eyes that match his. Strange marking running all along his face and body… He's looking at his sword with disdain; as though he's offended she bled on the sword that he plunged in her.

"Albion." He says the name; the look of disdain doesn't leave his face as he looks at the tiny blonde. Albion's looking up terrified… and before he can figure what's happening, he's been dragged by the man; the last image he has of his Mother is of her spread out, blonde hair surrounding her like a gorgeous halo, white clothes stained red… she looks like a beautiful angel… a fallen angel.

He's crying for her. His Mother. His angel. But the daemonic red haired man gets fed up, he slaps the boy, tells him to be silent and carries on, and Albion can only stare over at his angelic Mother and whimper silently as he realises she won't get a proper burial… she won't be able to ascend to heaven again… and the tears come faster.

It's there and then that he promises to pray for his Mother, only to cry more when he realises he never did know his Mother's real name… he won't be able to beg the Gods to let her back if he doesn't know her real name… He never could quite forgive his self for that…

"Bah, he's a tiny brat!" A loud voice howls with laughter.

"He's got blonde hair! He can't be our brother!" Another voice says sounding absolutely offended.

"Albion," He's shoved lightly… by a foot maybe?

He opens his eyes and look up at three red heads, each with green eyes to match his own. The man from the day before, his eyes still holding the contempt… though their seems to be some sort of concern flickering through them. The next tallest looks to be in his teens, his hair taking on a more orangey flare, freckles adoring his pale flesh; he has his hands on his hips as though he's smart and knows everything. The last has brownish red hair, as though iron had been left to rust and rot (if iron could rot… he'd remind his self to see if it could later), his green eyes seemed to flare stronger and brighter than anyone else's in the room… but that was silly, Albion tells his self, he was smaller than the other two, he couldn't be stronger…

"Well what do you know…?" The orange haired one sticks his face up close, inspecting him. "He is our brother…"

"Oh?" The other drawls out, eyes flaring defiantly. "And how do you assume that, he's too tiny!"

"You're tiny too…" The orange haired one sends a smirk over at the other, whose slowly seething. "But, look." He points up close to Albion's face, almost poking the boy. "He has the same green eyes."

The other one makes a noise of agreement… rather reluctantly. And the one closer is smug, while the man just stands to the side watching idly, and Albion was sure that if the two were stabbing him and tearing him apart, he would look exactly the same.

The orange haired teen goes back to staring at him for awhile, he looks as though he's analysing him. And then he's off, running.

"I'm going to find Ma!" He yells back, Albion put far from his mind, and the boys giggling and laughing and it reminds Albion of his Mother's Fae making it so he can't quite hate the strange boy.

The other comes closer. His face scrutinizing, and he doesn't look happy to have Albion there. And then the blonde finds his self kicked harshly, and he tries not to flinch, but it's so hard to ignore the pain that he yelps slightly.

"You're smaller!" The other declares, as though that makes everything fine and understandable and is running off in the direction the other boy left, and if the look on his face is anything to go by it doesn't matter that he's smaller than the other boy.

And then he's left in the room. With the man who hasn't smiled at him once. And he can't help but shrink back slightly, as though that'll get him away from the giant of a man. The man goes to leave, but before he does he looks at Albion over his shoulder.

"I'm Celt…" He looks like he's struggling to talk, as though he'd rather not be there, and Albion's slowly catching onto why. "They're my sons… The taller one's Éire… the other's Alba…"

And he's gone, and Albion's staring forwards, shaking. His Father killed his Mother… His siblings are… strange… and… and… and… he thinks he shouldn't trust the word his Mother used… he shouldn't trust love…

**A/N: **_I've been dying to do a story of England's history, but it gets so confusing, but I'm gonna try for my people (coughs- more like myself, but you didn't hear that- coughs). But, yeah… I'm going to try and not leave anything out, but at some points of English history everything overlaps and gets a tad confusing so if I DO leave anything out sorry. And although following the British history we're gonna get extra little bits where characters interact, like with the brother meetings at the end there!_

_But yes, this is more like the intro to the story, so it'll probably get longer as I go along! And I hope you enjoy it as it goes along! And there will be various pairings as we work throughout the history, because that's how it works! And some Nations will have their nasty torturous moments where you will probably hate them for awhile, but think every Nation gets their revenge at one point in the story!_

_And now random history notes:_

_500,000 BC people from Europe settle on our land, in 6500 BC the bridge joining England to the rest of Europe floods, and it becomes its own country… Well Island I should really be saying._

_2000 BC Stonehenge is finished! 750 BC is when the iron comes in (seeing as I did have a little mention of it) And 500 BC the Celts arrive in England (already over in Ireland, Scotland and Wales [who hasn't come into the story yet]) and they were quite iffy towards Britons at first as they were farmers but at the same time they were war-like people and that won over I guess so not too long after arriving they started killing people. Thus ittle bittle Albion was born 500 BC!_

… _And THAT should be all! Roman Empire should appear NEXT chapter! And Celt shall meet his match… or maybe not… Let's see how history plays out! So, uh, read and review, fav, alert… and all that jazz!_


	2. 2 Celt Rome

**An Empire…**

**Part 2- Family.**

Albion has been with them for a long time now, he's forgetting what his Mother looks like, he remembers her long blonde hair and the angelic looks she has, but he can't remember exactly what she looks like, did she have matching eyes? Was her features delicate and beautiful like Éire's Mother, or did she have more raw beauty like Alba's Mother?

Albion often finds his self questioning; why wasn't he allowed a Mother? His brothers were allowed to keep their ones… not say that he didn't want their Mothers to be dead! No, he enjoyed their Mother's stories; it reminds him of his own Mother… it's comforting.

He remembers how he first met them. He, Éire and Alba had been talking… well after Alba had tired from fighting… that had taken a while…

Éire had pushed Alba down, grinning at the boy, who glared at their older brother. Albion had long since given up- he was sweating from trying to fight back, and he was sure if Alba got up again Éire would get bored and go off and he'd have to face Alba's wrath- like always. But, Alba wasn't getting back up, he was sweating, bleeding and breathing deeply- he was exhausted, and Éire was basking in the glory of another win (Albion had never seen the teen loose before, and he doubted he would).

"So… Do you give in Alba?" Éire eventually questioned, hid water like green eyes watched, as Alba struggled to get up, only to fall back down.

Albion had been with them long enough to see Éire's wisdom and superior strength, he also had found the teen got bored easily, and when he did he'd run off to find his Mother or find something more _fun_ to do. Meanwhile, Alba was stubborn, stubborn and strong. And he wouldn't leave something until he was sure he was completely through with it. He was also very intelligent, Albion knew, but he had noticed the boy would rather run head first into matters, instead of sit around making plans and counter plans and… and all that stuff Éire enjoyed helping Celt with.

He also had seen them enough to see the different shades of green they all had. Celt had a green that matched the strongest and greenest trees that surrounded them. Éire had a watery green, and they were deep, so deep that Albion was sure they had no end. And Alba had a fierce and strong green that gave him a look that made you think he could tear through anything. And Albion was sure his green eyes would never match theirs, they would never be as strong or as beautiful, and so he always stood back and let the other two have fun with their fighting, he knew he wouldn't even be a match to any of them in the first place anyways.

"Not going to run to your Mother?" Alba hissed out, too tired to get back up and getting annoyed of Éire just watching him struggle and not getting bored and running off like he usually would, but those words just seemed to spring interest into the teens eyes and he walked over to Albion, who was exhausted and was trying to blend with his surroundings- he didn't want to be remembered by his brothers.

"Where's your Ma?" He questioned, taking Albion's hands and pulling him up. "Cause I haven't seen her…"

"She died…" Albion says eventually, the first time actually talking to his eldest brother, who never seemed too interested with the small blonde.

"Nations can die?" Éire sounds shocked, and then looks thoughtful. "She… was a Nation right?"

Albion nods his yes, whereas Éire quickly kicks Alba who's slowly sneaking towards them, in the hopes of grabbing Éire' legs and pulling him to his level, so he could have another fight, without having to get up for it. Éire pulls Albion around the angry Alba and starts walking outside, ignoring the violent howls from Alba; grinning absolutely intrigued by the fact Nation's could die.

"What was your Ma like?" he questions after a few moments of thought.

"She… used to tell me stories… and she's as pretty as an angel… and she's the best Mother ever!" Éire looks like he'd laugh at Albion's little outburst, but he doesn't, he just keeps moving them forward.

"You can't have the best Ma, cause my Ma's the best…" Then he pauses for a second. "My Ma's like a Goddess and she's so beautiful and she's really skilled and knows a lot! So cause my Ma's the best Ma, your Ma's second best, Ok?"

Albion nods, and Éire's grinning and laughing and talking so much, Albion can't help but take some sort of comfort in the teens presence… he was nicer than Alba he decides… though secretly he still thinks his Mother's the best.

"Ma!" Éire yells and drags Albion over to the red haired lady, whose smiling and Albion has to admit she is beautiful like the teen said, she's smaller than others, she's delicate and she has such a musical voice, that she seems more Fae like than Éire, that Albion has to question if she's really a Nation.

"And whose your little friend?" she questions smiling down at Albion.

"Ah, he's my new brother, Albion; Papa Celt brought him here the other day!" Éire says pushing Albion towards his Mother, whose crouching and smiling. "I was telling him how you're like a Goddess!"

His Mother laughs, the edges of her eyes crinkle together in pleasure.

"Did you now?"

"Yeah, because you are, ain't that right Albion?" He's nudged lightly by Éire's elbow and he nods his agreement.

"Ériu!" A strong female's voice calls out, as Éire's Mother goes to speak. And in bursts a woman with black hair that reaches her knees and it's longer than any other person Albion's seen, and it's plaited and pleated where ever it can be, but it's a scruffy mess, her face and all the skin that is shown had faded blue paint against it as through, she couldn't quite be bothered to take off all the war paint.

"Picts," Éire's Mother nods in acknowledgement, her face is highly amused as she watches the woman tread on her own hair tripping herself up.

Éire's holding back his laughter, while Alba limps in after the long haired woman and rolls his eyes, walking over towards Albion and Éire, and punches them both. Albion rubs his arm lightly and glares at Alba, who continues to hit Éire, who isn't reacting to Alba's punches at all, and his laughter seems to be directed at Alba now.

Albion's plan was to slip away from the boys un-noticed; not wanting to get dragged into their fighting again, but the second he turns around to do so he's face to face with the black haired woman who's crawled over to him. Éire's Mother looks highly amused as she watches Albion jump back in surprise.

"Who's the runt?" The black haired woman questions, tilting her head- she's seemed to have completely forgotten why she came in the first place, but she's more intrigued by Albion now, so she doesn't care.

"He's small!" Alba yells, only to get Éire to reply "as are you!" Like he always does in return; they continue their fighting. Éire obviously winning as usual.

"That's Albion," chuckles Éire's Mother, and before he knows what's going on Albion finds his self being lifted up onto the black haired woman's shoulders and she's cheering, and Albion clinging onto her for dear life- she's tall, really, really tall!

"Ah, you're the runt; Alba thinks he can forever push over!" She cheers. "Now you've got to prove him wrong! You grown up big and strong, and taller than him and beat him up!"

"Ma!" Alba calls out, angrily and Éire's laughing walking over to his Mother, while Alba's distracted.

"You want to be lifted up as well brat?" She calls down to Alba (and Albion knows that this is Alba's mother now); she lifts him up Alba on one shoulder and Albion on her other.

And although Alba's protesting, and although he's growling and hissing at Albion, Albion can't help but feel that he might belong here… and he might like it here… if he can ignore all the fights he gets dragged into.

But then Albion can't help but notice that both woman have their matching green eyes; both a shade slightly darker than their sons; he can't help but feel slightly left out, he can't help but feel lonely. Did his Mother have green eyes like theirs? Were his green eyes just as beautiful?

_Space-You-Better-Appear-This-Time-Ok?_

After that his brothers Mothers treated him as one of their own, and he's lived with them for about 500 years without problem. Papa Celt, as the man insists they should call him, has become older… he looks to be in his 30s now, and as he ages his growing desire for battle dies out.

His hair is losing its red shine; it's slowly turning grey, and his green eyes are losing their vibrant colour and Albion has to question… is that what happens when you die? When you become too loved? Do Nations die if they become too great? Too strong? Too loved…? Is that why his Mother died?

And he wants to stop thinking that way! He wants to be a loving country like his Mother told him to be… but he doesn't think he can… it's scary… terrifying actually… But… he wants to grow up… and he wants his Mother to be proud…

Papa Celt takes him back to his own land, and Albion doesn't know why. And he's worried: has he done something wrong? Will he be killed like his Mother? Will he be abandoned? But at the same time he's filled with a feeling of lightness, strength and relief and it's filling him and he loves his land, and it's making him feel bubbles of excitement, and he can feel the Fae that he used to play with watch him… they want to see him.

And he loves his land… he absolutely loves it.

Papa Celt takes them South. Just the two of them, and they're heading South, so South that he almost fears that when they reach the water Papa Celt will continue on… Albion hopes the man doesn't think he can walk on water, because his magic isn't that strong yet…

And they stop. And Albion knows where they are! It's his Mothers favourite spot. He remembers this place, and how his Mother would look out at the sea and tell him wondrous stories about lands over the water. And then she'd point out the large white cliffs, and she tells him how she adores them, and how she loves watching them, and how one day she wishes the rest of the world would enjoy and love them too.

Papa Celt's looking at those cliffs right now as well.

"You're named after those cliffs…" Papa Celt says after a while, and he looks kind of awkward. "You're Mother… named you after them…"

Their silent and all Albion can only ponder was that his Mother's love? Did she name him after those cliffs, because she adored them… did she want him to be adored by the world… was that why she named him after those cliffs?

"You can kill me…" And Albion looks over at the man, shocked. The man looks tired. Exhausted. "I killed your Mother… you could get revenge…"

"I could…" he agrees, but shakes his head no. "But I won't…" And it's silent, neither saying anything before the blonde continues. "There's no point… Mother loves you… She wouldn't be happy if I killed you to avenge her…" And he thinks that maybe for once he's understood his Mother's meaning of love…

But before they could continue their conversation, before Albion can question Papa Celt about his Mother, seeing as the conversation is out in the open now, and he could ask about his Mother. They see it. From the distance coming closer. And closer… a boat… a ship.

Papa Celt pushes Albion behind him, tells him to get Picts and Ériu. He needs to warn them. And so Albion runs north, back towards his family, his Mother's Fae… his now, come forwards and help him, his unicorn lifting him onto his back and galloping forward.

Leaving behind Papa Celt, his red-grey hair shining with the sun's rays pouring down on them his cloak billowing around him, and he looks strong and alive… He looks like he did all those centuries ago, when Albion met him… and Albion can't help but find it ironic how he's protecting the land that once belonged to the woman he killed off.

Albion watches the distance until Papa Celt is nothing but a speck of dust in the distance, and then he's looking forwards, looking for his family, his Unicorn gallops and he find it soothing and he guesses he might just love his Father, for protecting this land from whoever was coming… yes… he might just love his Father… only a little bit…

_55BC… The first Roman Invasion against Britain…_

**A/N: **_And that would be chapter 2! Aw, Albion soon your brothers are going to hate you and invade you, so Alba's being kind of nice to you at the moment! Yes, the little stopping thing in-between parts in the last chapter didn't work, so let's hope they show up this time! _

_And now history notes:_

_-Ériu is one of the three Goddess' that represent the land of Ireland, Ériu being the main one and most used one, and apparently people enjoy using her as the actual personification of Ireland, so I thought it would be fitting to use her as Erie's Mother, it's also why he says his Mother looks like a Goddess._

_-The Picts are the tribes that controlled the Northern half of Scotland… until the 10__th__ century where they fused with the South half of Scotland (Alba), so you can tell that yes she will make another appearance, and she's going to be the parent who sticks around the longest._

_-Those cliffs are the white cliffs of Dover (I'm assuming everyone knows of them, seeing as they're famous in Britain, and the closest piece of land we have to the rest of Europe, also where most countries start their invasions against us). The White cliffs of Dover are also why the country was named Albion, something about them being white I guess, but yes that is when Albion gets his name from!_

_-As the last line of the story says 55BC is the year of Rome's FIRST invasion against Britain. FIRST, meaning there's more to come!_

_-Wales isn't in the story yet –sad face- he shall be in the story in two or three chapters though!_

_And I'm gonna say right now, there's gonna probably be a lot of OC's floating about in the story, I'll try to keep them to a minimum, but going through England's history involves a lot of the UK siblings (but of course they don't become the UK, for nothing) and Portugal plays a huge part in our history, seeing as he's England only friend (Ha! Take that France! England isn't friendless!), and then over half of his colonies don't even have characters yet. And God the research that goes behind making the OC's, I'm fine with the UK sibs, because I'm British, but I don't know half the stuff I should about half the colonies!_

_But yes, anyways I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I shall try to mix humour and angst together, because really going through history involves a lot of angst and blood and death, it's the way it works… Can't wait to get to Queen Elizabeth the 1__st__ and King Arthur's part of the story, though Rome's gonna be fun to have in the story too!_


	3. 3 Celt Rome

**An Empire…**

**Part 3- Invasion number 1!**

"So… this is the land of Britannia…" His boss says as he walks off the land. Julius Caesar. The man is great no one can deny that, Rome knows.

"That it is, sir!" Rome replies, jumping off the ship and onto the sand. He looks around and notices the man who watches from above, and he feels the shiver that crawls up his spine- this man is a Nation… this is a man strong enough to fight him…

"It looks like we have company, sir!" Rome cheers and his men look up, they all start laughing at the fact that it's one man, apart from Julius, Julius can see the look in Rome's eyes… he knows that this man is a Nation, just from the way Rome's stance has changed and Julius doesn't want this invasion to fail, so he won't underestimate any of the people here… not one single soul…

"Rome… deal with the barbarian…" He commands, his voice filled with contempt, and he duly notes that the barbarian has mud thrown across his body, making strange markings and patterns with it, and he has some large weapons with him, but he hasn't got any protective armour, and he think his Nation must be one with a higher chance of survival, and Rome looks younger, much younger.

"It'll be my pleasure, sir!" And Rome's running forward, a glint in his eye, he hasn't fought a Nation he's never known before, and the idea of it thrills him.

_Aw-Rome-You've-Ruined-Albion-and-Celt's-father-son-bonding-time!_

By the time he reaches his family and explains the situation, Albion feels it. Someone… someone foreign and strange has walked onto his land… and it's strange and it feels wrong. Whoever it is shouldn't be there!

And he feels his self, falling and Picts catches him, and he vaguely hears Éire questioning what's going on, why's his brother falling, and even Alba's worried, or as worried as he can be. And Ériu's trying to explain what's going on to her son, and Alba, but she's trying to get some people together to help back up Papa Celt at the same time and everything's becoming messed up.

And Albion's wondering why everything feels weird, and how can he still hear his family members? He shouldn't be able to, or at least he thinks he shouldn't be able to… but he can… and nothing feels right… and he thinks he may be crying… but he's not sure… he's really isn't all that too sure anymore…

"He's being invaded…" He hears that, and he knows what that means, and he knows Éire's not an idiot, he knows Éire knows what that means, but the teen questions anyway, and he sounds slightly panicked.

"It means we need to help your Pa out as soon as possible, so these bloody invaders don't get any closer to taking over your brother!" He hears the yell of Picts, though… he feels it more than hears it as she's still holding onto him tightly, and the vibrations of her yell push against him.

And her arms around him, should calm him, they do make him feel better, but he feels so sick and why are these weird people walking across him, and there's so many… enough to fill up two of the villages on his land.

And then there's fighting and a he feels the tears falling down his cheeks, and he can't help the scream that rips its self from his lips, and then he can't hear or see anything from where he is, he can only feel the feet marching across him. And blood spills onto his land. A whole village is falling; the place his Mother built is falling. And he's crying, screaming and… he can feel blood against his leg… And he can't feel Papa Celt… Is his Father… safe…?

_Aw-poor-Albion-it-can-only-get-worse-from-here!_

Rome curses. He's managing to understand what his fierce opponent is saying, thanks to learning Germania's language, but this man's words are still slightly different to Germania's, and he only understands half of what he's yelling at him. And the man is strong… well not so much strong, but he's taking swings where Rome would never dream of hitting someone, let along cut there… this man is truly savage and is making every swing and cut that he can.

He seems to have an endless supply of energy and hasn't tired at all, but Rome, Rome is getting sick of this fight, he doesn't like this man. He's… well he's someone he wants to defeat, and brag about the defeat to Germania, Gaul, Greece, and Egypt… All the Nations he knows, though he's pretty sure Gaul and Germania aren't too happy with him right now… so his Empire is taking over their lands that's no reason to completely ignore him!

And he swings and catches his opponents arm, tearing it away from the man; he's yelling at him again, faster than before, and he's trying to bring his weapon up to kill Rome, but his arm is wounded, and his fingers are shaking, he can't lift it up anymore. But he's still yelling and looking defiant and Rome knows he hasn't given up… not yet… and probably not till his death.

And Rome can help with that. He raises his sword high, his eyes gleaming- he's going to win this fight and this land shall belong to him and him alone!

"Leave… my sons… alone!" He manages to pick out of the sentences as the sword flies down, and Rome knows… he knows now. There's more land out here than he first imagined!

_Oh-Rome-You're-Such-A-Bad-Guy-While-Taking-Over-But-Such-A-Sweetie-Once-You've-Got-What-You-Want_

Éire's worried. He's not going to admit that though. His younger brother Alba is worried as well, and he's NEVER going to admit that- never… Alba's such a stubborn fool. And their youngest brother Albion is bleeding and Éire's feeling worse than ever before.

He ignored Albion most of the time, unless it would amuse him. He let Alba beat him up, found it amusing most of the time in all honesty, and now their brother is being invaded… he could die, he tells his self, making that feeling grow and delve deep into his mind- he's feeling awful now.

Albion was pretty harmless really… Éire realises. He never really fought back; he just sits there accepting the pain as though he deserved it. As though he was in the wrong, as though he believes he can't defend his self.

Éire wants to hug his brother tightly, but he can't… not right now, Picts has him on her back and she and his Ma are marching forward, he and Alba have to jog to keep up. Albion's people are joining them as they run south, towards the invasion, and they're all going to push them back.

He's going to help his brother out!

But… It's an invasion. And although he's interested to see how these people are going about it, he can't help but want to stay back and look after Albion far from the fighting, keep him oblivious to the fact his people are probably dying (if you're able to keep Nations oblivious of that fact that is). That's more than he can say for his other brother.

Alba is excited. Overly excited. He wants to beat up these invaders, whether for Albion or his self, no one can particularly tell, though Éire's pretty sure it's not for their younger brother.

"Éire," he hears his Ma's voice, and looks up at her. "Can you take your brother from Picts; she's going to need her hands free."

"Of course," and after some shuffling he has his brother on his back, and he worries more, when he wraps his hands around his brother's legs only to feel the blood.

Éire decides then and there as he comes closer to the sound of fighting, that if being invaded involves bleeding, fainting and generally all the hurt his brother is going through, then he never wants to be invaded… Never.

_Don't-Worry-Ireland-You-Don't-Go-Through-The-Worst-Invasions-Not-Saying-There's-None-At-All-Though_

Rome was glad he was going to kill this Nation off and that he'd die and he'd be gone, and the land and his son's lands would become his. Of course, he never did get to kill that man. For just before his weapon killed the Nation, fire was thrown at him.

Jumping away just in time, he looked over, completely ignoring the bloodied and weakened Nation, to look at the two that stood calmly next to each other.

One was a woman, blonde locks falling to her shoulders in a tangled mess, green eyes that reminded him of the grass surrounding them all. The small boy standing next to her similar in looks, his blonde locks darker, and his green eyes lighter, both stood in a way that made them seem as though nothing could scare them in any possible way or could damage their calm manner.

Rome feels that shiver run up his spine. They're two Nations… and he's pretty sure they're from the same piece land.

Rome decides there and then that he's going to claim their land. He'll kill the Mother, she looks less likely to join him, and the boy will be easy to influence he's sure. And it's the boy who spit another ball of fire at him, making him side step away from the dying Nation, and it makes him want the little Nation all the more.

"Rome! We're retreating!" He hears his boss call, and he wants ignore the yells, and he wants to pretend his people aren't dying, that these unprepared savages somehow aren't pushing his people back. He curses the fact he isn't getting any further.

"Rome!" Julius calls out to him again.

"Yes sir!" He calls back and starts running back towards their boats, when he notices the large group of people heading towards them from the north. Their close enough that he can tell there are five Nations leading the people forward.

Two women both their beauty and power striking, lead, then there's a small boy, whose eyes seem to condemn any who look in them, he can tell that he is definitely the Nation he took down's son- he doesn't want that brat, he decides, he'll only make his life miserable. The other brat is in his teens and again he instantly decides against it, a teen wouldn't be easy to control at all. Then there's the child he's holding, he's obviously the Nation he's invading, he's bleeding and seems woozy, then he sees his eyes, and the only way he can describe them are like emeralds and even that doesn't seem like a fit enough description. He wants him, he doesn't want to retreat now… but he knows he has too, he's surrounded by Nations, and he's seemed to have killed their ring leader- not the greatest idea to stick around.

"I'm going to come back to invade you!" He yells at the little Nation, he knows that no one's going to understand him, but he's said it out loud, he's made the promise now. Britannia shall be his.

And then he's running back to his boats, grinning. Helping his people that are alive onto them, helping push each ship out, and then it's him and Julius and a handful of others, and he's still grinning and Julius is seething.

"Those savages! We aren't coming back here!" Julius is complaining, and Rome lets him, even though he's silently disagreeing.

And Rome's silent, because he knows later he's going to persuade his boss to come back and invade with stronger warriors, but right now he'll let the man complain and yell. And if Julius really does tend to go through with his plan of never coming back, Rome knows the man won't be around forever… and things can always be arranged if the man doesn't die young enough…

_Oh-Rome-you-are-truly-evil-at-times-you-know-that?_

Albion's conscious… sort of. He can't open his eyes, and his head is throbbing in pain and his leg is hurting so much. And he hears crying and he wants to open his eyes, he wants to see who it is, but everything hurts too much, so he decides to relax and wait until he's well enough to wake up and move on his own.

"Ériu, stop crying," he hears a voice he's never heard before dryly remark.

"Leave her alone!" he hears Picts growl. "Just 'cause you wanted the Celtic bastard dead, and even came here to watch him die, doesn't mean the rest of us wanted him too!"

"Why call him a bastard if you don't want him to die?" That snarky voice questions mockingly.

"Because he left us!" He hears the sobs trying to escape Picts that time, and Albion's happy he can't get his body to wake up, because he wouldn't know what to do with both adults crying like they are.

"Picts…" He hears Ériu sobs out. "Cambria… stop you're bickering…"

He hears the muttered agreement of them both and some sobs before he hears the mutterings of his brothers.

"Papa Celt's dead." He hears Alba say, rather emotionlessly.

"I feel bad for Albion… he's lost his Ma and Pa now…" Éire says, and imagining the pitying expression on his face, makes Albion cringe slightly.

"Who's Albion?" Asks a new voice, he sounds absolutely confused, and as though he's struggling to speak in the same language as them.

"Albion's the runt that just got invaded," Alba explains.

"Don't call him a runt," Éire sighs, and he quickly explains. "He's our brother, Papa Celt's each of our Pa's, but we have different Ma's."

"Then I'm your brother as well!" The third voice chimes in. "Celt's me Dad, and that's me Mum."

"Well… you do have the green eyes…" Éire sighs.

"That's not enough anymore!" Alba calls out, and he hears an offended why from the third voice and an inquiring why from Éire. "Because, what if there's other Nations out there with green eyes? Going to say they're all our brothers?"

"Well, no but he said Papa Celt's his Pa, so it'd make him our brother as well!" Éire moans, obviously not liking the fact they were still talking- he was getting bored Albion could tell, but there was nothing for him to do around here for fun.

"Anyway, I'm Cymru! What are your names?" the third voice, Cymru questions.

"I'm Éire, he's Alba and the little one over there's Albion." Éire explained, and before anything else was said they all hear Picts' scream.

"You cannot be serious Cambria!"

Albion's feeling his mind slipping away again by this point, with Picts howling up a storm, Ériu crying harder than before, and the Cambria person calmly explaining the situation to them, and as Albion's mind slowly falls unconsciousness he feels a pair of arms wrap around him protectively; he thinks he knows what she's getting at, the last words he hears before falling away completely are.

"The man promised to come back, and he's after the little mix blooded Nation, you need to worry about yourself not that pathetic brat."

And when he wakes up, he's by his self, his legs bandaged and an old couple are watching over him. They explain some people had found him and brought him to their village, but Albion knows better, he's been abandoned by his family, they left him… and that strange man who hurt him merely by standing on his land… he's coming back… and the strange man wants him…

_Aw-Albion-it'll-only-get-worse-from-here-on-out!_

**A/N: **_Riiiiiiiiight, so chapter 3 completed!_

_And don't you just hate Cambria? And I finally got Wales into the story (and yes he CAN breath fire, cause they all know their magic and he has his dragons- it's on his flag after all)… though he hasn't met England officially yet!_

_So yes more history notes:_

_-Well Cambria is the oldest known name for Wales, so his Mother gets that name while Wales is stuck with the name Cymru!_

_-So, basically 55BC Julius Caesar leads an invasion into Britain only to pull back as soon as he gets there- I guess the Celts were a scary bunch._

-_Rome's last thoughts, are based on the facts that 11 years after this retreat Julius Caesar is murdered in Rome, and maybe it was his very own Nation who went through with the deed, or at least arranged for it to happen… maybe, but maybe not, though we won't get into Julius's story in this because that happens elsewhere and we're focusing in on England._

_-And indeed the Celts DID invade England, technically this is Albion's first invasion, because his Mother had to deal with the pain last time, because she still represented their land, but now she's gone Albion's going to have to go through with it all!_

_Well I think that's all the history facts in this chapter… maybe… So, Celt's dead thus pulling his family apart and Albion's left to deal with everything on his own. And after Rome deals with Julius, then Jesus and religion he's coming right on over to invade again!_

_Ah right that reminds me, throughout Rome's invasion there may be some insults towards religion or at least some jibes, nothing serious (I hope), but you know this is along with the Jesus thing, so we have to add him in it, even if you don't believe in him or any of that… Ah, religion with a mixture of magic and science as the story gets on, of God; history is out to confuse us all I swear… or at least English history… European history in general actually!_

_But yes religion, magic and science don't be offended by any of it and you have to keep in account that in different parts of history England was very religious, but other times we're like- meh who cares about religion, so yeah England's totally all over the place, I don't think he can just choose can he? Or maybe he does know but keeps his thoughts to his self, and lets his people do what they like!_

_Now I hope you enjoyed, until the next chappy!_

_Oh and feel free to question me about bits and pieces, if you didn't get it or just want to tell me off for typing something wrong, or you want to question how I'm going to go about something- or even throw your own British history facts at me, because I'm sure I don't know EVERY piece of history, I'm just trying to get the whole of his history down! _

_Oh! And the chapter titles I put up, are basically what era we're in and we're now leaving the Celtic era and heading off to the Roman era, which shall be followed by the Anglo-Saxons, etc, etc._

_And again, until the next invasion (because you KNOW there's one next chapter, with Rome coming back)!_


	4. 4 Rome

**An Empire…**

**Part 4**

It had almost been 90 years since he had, had his first taste of an invasion… Albion duly noted. And he couldn't help but feel like he had been abandoned for no reason whatsoever, that the strange woman Cambria… just didn't like him, and had bewitched his family into agreeing with her… and she had kept her son, his brother, from them all this time.

He was curious. What did Cymru look like? Was he older? Was he younger? Did he have the same red hair as his brothers, or the blonde hair that he had? He assumed he had red hair like his brothers… though for all he knew his brother could have black hair, Picts did. All he knew was that the boy had green eyes… but he remembers what Alba said: they couldn't count on the fact that only their family had green eyes… The green eyes that kept them individual, that indentified them… some other Nation could have the same eyes… and that fact made him feel ill.

He had to wonder if he'd even meet Cymru… his Mother didn't like him, and they'd left him. And he was on his own… Actually that wasn't true, because he was actually running from the 13 year old girl who was trying to hold him still so she could attack him with hugs and kisses.

"Albion!" She whined. "I only want to give you my thanks!"

"I don't _need_ your thanks!" He cried out running towards the girl's Father, in the hopes he'd fend the girl off.

"Albion!" she groaned. "Get back here!"

"No!" He screamed, "You'll try plaiting my hair again! And it's not long enough for that!"

"Boudicca, what are you doing to our Nation?" Her Father finally intervened, picking up his daughter and lifting the laughing girl onto his shoulders.

"Trying to thank him!" She giggled, trying to get her Father's arms off so she could jump down and continue chasing Albion.

"Plaiting my hair isn't thanking!" Albion glared at up at the laughing girl.

"I was going to put flowers in your hair silly!" She laughed back, grinning at her Nation, who was about to retort, only to be cut off by her Father.

"And why are you even thanking our Nation, Boudicca?" Her Father questions, voice jolly and filled with good nature.

"Well, obviously because Uncle Antedios gave me permission to marry Prasutagus! And he's our Nation so he had to play a part in everything!" She cheered and her Father laughed, taking Albion's hand and taking them both back to the village.

When his family had left him they had given him to an old couple from the Iceni tribe, he explained to them both who he was and that he wouldn't grow up until his people were united and he was loved by his people, and his land started growing. The Iceni tribe took him under their wing and promised to protect him and at least the piece of land their tribe looked after. They wouldn't let any other country conquer him- they promised.

And for the first time in Albion's life he felt his peoples love, the love of his country and he was happy for it, so happy. And though it wasn't much he had grown a bit, about a centimetre and even though it was only a little bit it couldn't ruin the fact that he had still grown, and it felt as though he had taken that extra step forward, and that step was making him stronger.

His Fae had learnt who he was by now, and had decided to stick around, much to the enjoyment of the Iceni tribe, who adored the Fae as much as Albion did. His Mother's unicorn watches over him, she hasn't quite decided if Albion should have her protection yet, but she watches, and she hasn't left him, not yet…

But, Albion decides though he would like to have her stay, he'd rather she was free and do what she likes. But, while she's there he'll take comfort in the fact that something that belongs to his Mother is close by and very much alive. And that gives him courage… just like the fact his people love him and he feels so thankful.

And it's that evening when Albion's finally given in to Boudicca's demands, and she's threading flowers through his hair, that he feels it. That familiar pain that he hasn't felt for almost 90 years. He shots away from Boudicca, his eyes are large and he's breathing raggedly. Boudicca's beside him. Questioning what's wrong, she's shaking him. And just before he falls forward he manages to mutter those cursed words to Boudicca.

"I'm being invaded…"

_Oh-Rome-Why-Torment-Albion-He's-So-Tiny-And-Papa-Celt's-Not-Around-To-Save-Him-Anymore!_

By the time he's fully conscious again Boudicca's managed to carry him back to their village, and the tribe's king, Antedios, is talking to his people. They're concerned for him.

The Fae are flying around, explaining what their brethren from the south have told them, telling them of the whispers and screams that are flying their way on the winds. His Mother's unicorn is standing guard nearby; it seems that she's decided to give him her protection for the time being.

"Albion!" Boudicca cries, rushing over to him, and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, and she's sniffling.

Antedios approaches him. His eyes are guarded but behind them there's concern swimming freely, and it makes Albion glad to have the man as his King… even if it's only over the land that the tribe rule over, he's glad nonetheless.

"The Fae tell us, that the men in the white robes and armour are heading towards us. They've taken Cantiaci easily and they're going through Trinovantes." He explains and they both know that the Iceni's land will be next if they continue heading in the direction they are.

"I feel sorry from my brothers in Trinovantes…" He hears the Fae mumble between their selves. "They've been having problems with that tribe to the west, those annoying Catuvellauni, and now they have those strange robed people cutting them down…"

He hears murmurs of agreement from his Fae and his people alike.

Antedios leans down to looks into Albion's eyes and Albion looks back. He's confused, not all of his people even know of this invasion yet, yet here he is feeling the pain and suffering of it and all his people are just as confused and they don't know whether to give in to these invaders, to ally their selves with them or to fight them off.

"Albion… this is your land and your country: what will you have us do?" And Albion doesn't know what to tell him, he's never been given the choice, and… and everyone's confused and people are dying, and his leg is in pain, and it's spreading further than the last time the man invaded and it's hurting so much more, and he can feel those invaders getting close to Iceni and he has to wonder… does the man know he's here already?

"I… I don't want you or your people to get hurt…" He finally mutters and he feels Boudicca's arms tighten around his self and Antedios nod.

And the man's up. He's giving out commands, he's telling his people to remain calm. He and some other nobles shall talk to the strange robed men. They shall try and remain neutral… they shall try and keep Albion safe… at least on their land!

_And-I'm-Finally-Using-Historical-Character's-And-Their-Tribe-Is-So-Bloody-Confusing-Because-The-Celtic-People-Aren't-Given-Proper-Family-Lines-And-Dates-In-History-Books-And-Such!_

She ran over to him, her arms are wrapped around him in a tight hug.

"Albion!" She's crying, tears are running down her face, and she's so happy that even though Albion's feeling the pain and aches as more of the tribes across him are being invaded, he's smiling and laughing with her.

"I'm married!" She cheers, and she's so joyous, and Albion nods back, and she's kissing his cheeks and cutting off his air supply as she hugs him.

Her husband Prasutagus and her cousin Scavo are shaking their heads at her actions, though Scavo's grinning and Prasutagus is laughing.

"People are going to start thinking you're married to him and not me if you continue that!" He yells over at Boudicca, who quickly picks up Albion (who's trying to get away from her now) and runs over to her family.

"Can't we take him in as our first child?" She's grinning at Prasutagus as she hears Albion complain and whine- he's older than her!

"Of course you could, but I don't think he's going to get any taller!" Her cousin laughs, at the glare Albion is sending him.

"Where's Antedios?" Boudicca finally questions, when she notices her Uncle isn't around and now both men are looking awkward and Albion stops struggling and goes quiet, before Scavo sighs.

"Pa couldn't make it…" he reluctantly says. "The tribes to the West are now being taken over… and they aren't thrilled with the fact that we've managed to keep our independence. Pa's trying to talk some sense into them, but… well… only time can tell."

Albion can tell it isn't going well, and it probably won't end any better. He has a deeper insight than the others here, but he isn't going to tell them that. He's not going to ruin Boudicca's wedding.

"But…" Scavo grins at Boudicca and throws something into her hands that makes her squeal. "He did send his blessing and a gift."

She's squealing and throws a hug around everyone, Albion caught between it all. In her hand a small coin, with the letters ECEN engraved on it.

"It's the new one, after all the fuss the other nobles made about Pa putting his name on the coin," Scavo rolls his eyes and Boudicca's running off, Albion still in her arms as she goes to look for her Father to show him and probably shower him with affection. And Albion can't help but feel slight sorry for Prasutagus whose wife is running all over the place after they had literally just gotten married.

_Oh!-Their-Names-Are-A-Torture-To-Keep-Writing!_

Boudicca's glare could freeze even the strongest of creatures. She's pregnant and she's holding Albion behind her. Prasutagus is standing in front of her, trying to calm down the strange people in robes that Albion's learnt through the others they've destroyed that they're called Romans.

Antedios is dead. Or at least that's what the Romans tell them. Boudicca's Father and Scavo are shocked, disgusted and they go forward and attack. They're killed with a quick blow, and their heads fall to the ground, and Albion feels like he should be shocked, should probably be screaming, but he's felt it through so many of his people. He knows what it feels like to have your neck sliced open, he knows what it feels to have limbs pulls apart…

"Please, leave my wife alone…" Prasutagus begs, and his wife glare intensifies, she doesn't want her husband to beg. "She's pregnant!" And her eyes soften slightly; she silently agrees that fighting right now… would be stupid.

And Albion agrees, he doesn't want to see Boudicca get hurt, he wants to see what her child looks like, to see what his 'sibling' (as she insisted he call her child) would look like. And then he feels those familiar feet walking closer and he clings onto Boudicca and she has her hand running through his hair, she's trying to comfort him, but she doesn't know what is coming.

And then he enters and Albion witnesses the man who's the first to invade him for the first time, and he feels shivers causing his whole body to shake; he's terrified and he wants to turn around and bolt. The man is as tall as Papa Celt. He has dark brown hair that seems to twist and turn in random places, and he has dark eyes, so dark that Albion's sure the man doesn't have any emotion hiding behind them- they're like rocks... mud… the Earth beneath them. And the man's wearing armour and robes and… Albion feels so small, so weak- he NEEDS to escape.

"Britannia," the man smiles at Albion, and he's confused, why's the man calling him that?

Boudicca's grip on Albion gets tighter and she's trying to hide Albion even further behind herself, but the Roman's seen him now, and he's grinning and it's like he has Albion cornered and Albion can't help but agree that the man has.

"Britannia," the man nods to his self as he says the name again, and the he smirks as he adds those accursed words. "You're mine now."

_God-Grammar-Checkers-Fail-Don't-you-Agree?-Why-Would-I-Want-To-Put-You're-Mining-Now?_

"Mum!" Cymru yelled running towards Cambria, who's standing on the border, there are many of the Roman scum in front of her.

"Darling…" She purposely doesn't use his name in front of the filth; they don't deserve to know the name of her son.

"There's power behind a name." She continues. "Don't let those you don't trust find your name out. If you see your brothers tell them the same as well."

"Mum…" He's sounding uncertain, and Cambria understands why, he doesn't even understand half of what's going on right now.

"Remember I said that the Roman Bastard was after your brother, and I convinced everyone to leave him alone so we wouldn't have to suffer with him?" She doesn't wait for him to say yes, she knows he knows, because he's always questioning why she persuaded them all to leave his brother alone.

"Well I hoped the man would leave us all alone when he got his hands on what he wanted… I forgot how greedy humankind truly is…" She's laughing, but Cymru can hear the tears in her voice.

"It's ironic…" She manages to mutter. "Now… that I think about it… there's a higher chance that we would've all been safe if we had kept together…" He sees the tears rolling down her face this time.

"If you see your brother from the east… tell him I'm sorry for making everyone abandon him… I bet he feels as though we all hate him…"

"You can tell him!" Cymru yells; he feels his own tears slowly fall down his face. "You can tell him when we see him next!"

He hears her laugh at that.

"Darling… I don't think I'm going to see him again…" She looks back over her shoulder, and Cymru sees the tears leaving tracks along her cheeks and he sees the green in her eyes fading… and he knows she's dying. And his tears start up stronger than before.

"Darling… Run. Protect our land… protect our people!" And Cymru's staggering back as she turns back to the Romans. "Run! They can't get you the further you go! Run! Our people need someone to represent them… to love them… to look out for them!"

And Cymru's gone, running until he can't hear the harsh voices that the Roman's have. Until he hears his people and it calms him enough to calm down and run towards one of the villages, and as he's telling the people what's happening, he screams.

He falls to the ground. Eyes large, breathing deeply and tears are falling from his eyes. He feels his people, he feels the Romans crossing his border, not caring that they were defiling another's land.

And it's become his land… and he knows his Mum's dead, and the tears fall faster and harder. And it's his land now… his Mum's lands his, and it hurts to know he's taken it from her, that's he's being invaded, and that if he was stronger, older and calmer, he may have been able to save her…

_In 47AD two more countries were at the mercy of the Roman Empire…_

_Aw-Wales-It's-Not-Your-Fault-You-Panicked-Doesn't-Mean-It's-Your-Fault-She's-Dead!_

**A/N: **_And another Chapter has ended. And you get another update today because I'm ill, I'm enjoying writing this story so much, I don't want to do my homework, I want to get to the England's pirate days, and him meeting Portugal (the crusade moments), and lots and lots of other fun moments, like when the first Shakespeare showing and such things like that .Though Rome's going to have a few fun moments too!_

_And more history notes (oh God there's probably a lot because of all the historical figures):_

_-Iceni was the tribe that was where modern day Norfolk is today, and they were greatly wealthy and a rather strong tribe compared to some of the others around._

_-So Boudicca (there's a few different ways to spell it though) she's going to start a rebellion in a few years after this event, so I thought it'd be nice to have her know England when she was growing up. Also, there are no exact dates for everything about her so a bunch of this is guess work that I would think works into the timeline about right. (Oh and getting married at 13 was fine back then they did have shorter life spans than we do after all)! And she's said to be from a noble family in their tribe but they didn't say which one so I made her related to their King._

_-Antedios was the tribal King of Iceni when the invasion started and he tried to keep neutral, and the Roman Empire allowed him to be, but of course other tribes didn't like the fact they were allowed to be independent and kicked up a fuss so the Romans decided to do something about it, which is when Antedios died and was never heard of again._

_-Scavo isn't referred to a lot but he was apparently meant to take up the throne after Antedios, which theorizes that he's his child, though there aren't any stories about him only some coins found that prove his existence._

_-Then Prasutagus who is mainly famous for being Boudicca's husband, and I won't give too much information about him right now because he plays a large part in the next chapter (though not too large)._

_-There were mentions of other tribes too, but they don't really play a part in the story too much right now, other than the fact they're to the South and West of Iceni and are at fault for the invasion towards Iceni, though the Roman's probably would've invaded them eventually._

_-The richer tribes made coins long before the Roman Invasion and Iceni is one such tribe, usually its initials or the names of nobles, and when Antedios was King he put his own name and the other nobles kicked up a fuss about it so he changed it too ECEN, which is what Boudicca is getting excited about._

_-The Romans started invading Iceni 47AD (though the Roman conquering Britain started in 43AD), which is when Rome also crossed the border into Wales (they don't get far into Wales yet, but they're trying) and Wales does help out involuntary with the rebellion that Boudicca's going to start in a decade, so we need Wales to have a bit in this chapter (it was also to keep you guessing about what's happening to Albion but, you totally didn't hear that from me)._

_And that my duckies… I mean lovely readers is chapter 4. The first part of Rome's conquering of Britain... did it seem a little choppy? I kept skipping between mains parts of the whole Iceni moments, because I didn't want to drag it on for too long… so I hope it didn't seem too choppy…_

_And God the research behind Boudicca was awful to go through, because it's the Romans who are writing about everything, so they obviously don't know when the woman is born or how all the tribes ruling goes along, I mean they don't even consider Cantiaci a tribe (that's the one that's where Dover is now) they consider the first tribe they come across as the Trinovantes (which is in-between the Cantiaci and the Iceni). So yeah there are little gaps and not every single fact is out there, so I'm having fun with my artistic license and playing around with them._

_And it's so fun writing this story whilst listening to Viva la Vida (by Cold Play for those who don't know)of course I think the song doesn't quite fit what's going on at the moment, maybe a few years on it'll work completely!_

_And… I think I have all I have needed to say this chapter… Maybe…_

_Well, until the next chapter (that I'll probably update tomorrow it's getting late now!) wait for the other half of Rome's conquering… meaning Alba and Picts will be in the story again!_


	5. 5 Rome

**An Empire…**

**Part 5- Boudicca**

"I won't let you take him!" Her growls are filled with venom, and Albion's face is being pushed into her shoulder s she's crouched down to his level, holding him tightly in her arms, protecting him. And though Albion can't see the Roman Nation directly, he can see him from Boudicca's eyes, and he can see the hatred she's directing at him.

"Boudicca…" He hears her husband try to calm her down, but she's growling and hissing like a trapped animal.

He hears the sigh leave the other Nation, and hears the sound of his sword, and it sounds so much louder than it should, and he sees it from every angle, the angle from each of his people.

"Plaese… Dno't…" Albion hears his self cry, and he's crying it in the Roman's language that he's managed to pick up from the tribes that have already been taken over, and he knows he's probably said it wrong, but he does hear the man freeze.

"Britannia…" The Nation sighs. "I'll give you five minutes, and if you're not ready by then the tribe is destroyed."

And the Nation leaves. If only outside, and his people go with him, and Albion looks up at Boudicca who's already planning to scream no, no and no. She isn't leaving him here- she isn't!

"Boudicca…" He takes the woman's hands and puts them to her stomach where she can feel the slight bump. "You need to live for… my sibling, right?"

And she's crying and holding him, and she doesn't want to let him go. And she's so touched and overwhelmed that her Nation has actually called her child his sibling.

"You have to live Albion…" She's crying. "You have to live, so I can save you! And you, you, you have to come back to our tribe! You have to see your sibling, and you have to watch them grow up, and be jealous when they get taller than you! You have to!"

Albion's nodding his yes and he's feeling his own tears form.

"And… And I have to live! And make my children grown up brilliantly, so that you have the best sibling ever! And… and I have to save you! And take you back from those invaders!"

Albion nods again. And he feels the other Nation coming back, and he's sure five minutes haven't ended… but Albion reminds his self he doesn't even know what a minute is, let along five.

"Britannia." And Albion tugs Boudicca's arms off and they fall weakly to her sides as she watches as Albion walks over to the man. And Albion's trying to walk strongly, straight and trying not to show any weakness, but he hesitates every now and he's showing his uncertainty easily.

The other Nation offers him his hand, and he doesn't want to take it. He really doesn't, but he doesn't want the Iceni tribe to be hurt in any way possible. So he puts his hand into the grinning mans one and he's taken away with the other Nation and he doesn't even get a chance to look back at Boudicca… and he's alone again.

He's been captured, and invaded and… he's so alone. This man doesn't have green eyes, he doesn't care about anything it seems, and the Fae are keeping their distance, they're trying to spit at him, trying to get Albion away from him but they don't want to get too close. And even his Mother's unicorn refuses to get close to the man, but she watches Albion and she's following him from a distance.

"I'm going to save you!" He turns around to see Boudicca; her husband has his arms around her to stop her from doing anything they'd regret. And he sees the tears streaming down her face.

"You wait, I'm going to save you and we'll be a family again!"

And he's not alone… He realises. He has Boudicca and the whole of the Iceni tribe; even if he isn't with them in person… they're always with him. After all they are _his_ people!

_Aw-Albion-You're-Such-A-Sweetie-And-Boudicca-Shall-Return-To-Save-You!_

He's grown. Or growing. The ache and pains of being taken over, mixing in with the pain of suddenly shooting up.

It's so painful, and he's groaning. And he doesn't want to grow anymore if he's going to feel this each and every time he grows. He can feel the roads and forts being built across his land, across him… and they hurt- they feel strange, foreign.

"Britannia!" He hears the cheerful voice that belongs to Rome, as he comes running towards the boy, who reaches his waist now. Albion looks 8 now, he decides.

Rome is a strange man. He takes whatever he wishes, and he'll be brutal about it. But, as soon as he has it, he becomes joyous and overly zealous about it. He also becomes silly towards a lot of things and his culture is strange, greatly strange.

"Britannia!" He calls again as he reaches the boy and lifts him up- much to Albion's chagrin, but he won't complain the Iceni need him to behave or else they'll suffer.

Thinking about the Iceni, they were allowed to keep their independence in the end. They were considered helpful in the taking over of Britannia, as they 'gave' Albion over. Prasutagus had become their King, under Rome's orders, and they keep a close eye of him and his wife Boudicca.

"Guess what we've done?" Rome questioned cheerfully, pulling Albion onto his shoulders, and Albion couldn't help but be reminded of Picts… would Picts still be able to lift him onto her shoulders?

"Go on guess Britannia!" And Albion knows he should reply: Rome always gets his way.

"You've decided to leave my people alone and go back to your own land?" He replies sarcastically, and he's noticed that he's starting to leave his just-go-with-it attitude. He's starting to fight back, even if it's only with his words.

Rome just laughs and takes him further until they're standing in front of an old abandoned village that's surrounded by trees. Rome's people are fixing things up and building forts around the place.

"We've got you a Capital! Londinium!" The man cheers. "It's perfect for your capital and you need one of them, or you won't last long in life!"

Albion's not paying attention to Rome as he babbles on though, he's looking at the two statues that stand guard at the front of the village, and he knows why there's no one in the village Gog and Ma-Gog saved them…

_So-Rome's-Made-London-And-Gog-And-Ma-Gog-Shall-Be-Explained-Later-So-No-Worries!_

He's grown half a head past Rome's waist when he meets his brother Cymru for the first time. The boys a bit taller than him, he has curly blonde hair, some of which has been plaited and some ends of the locks are singed and burnt. He has green eyes that are green like the grass, and Albion wants to run over and hug him and get some sort of comfort from the boy, he's tired of growing up now… he wants to stop.

But Rome's got Albion in a harsh grip, as though mocking both him and his brother. Mocking Albion of the fact that his brothers are free and he's not allowed to join them and mocking Cymru that he has his brother caught, there's nothing he can do about that… and that he's going to follow Albion: he'll be captured too.

"Britannia…" He hears his brother call, and he sees the flinch Cymru makes as he says the name, as though he hates it, and hates the fact he's calling him by the name Rome's given him. "My Mum… She says she's sorry. And she asks me to send you a warning- don't let those you can't trust know your real name…"

"Real name…?" Rome inquires, and before anything mocking could be thrown at him by either Cymru or Albion, Albion freezes.

Tears fall down his face, he's trying to breath. He wants to fall and hit the ground (but he won't it's Cymru's land and he has no reason to hurt his brother), but he slumps forward and Rome has to pull him up, and Cymru's trying to run forward to help him, but Cymru's people are pulling him back.

"Britannia?" Rome questions, but Albion feels like he's far away and he is, his minds darted over to the Iceni tribe… Prasutagus' died. He's gone… and he feels his people are slowly slipping away from him now… they're slipping through his fingers and there's nothing he can do about it…

_Aw-Albion-The-Next-Parts-Only-Get-Worse…_

Boudicca's aged. She's taller (though Albion is as well, and he's sure she would've squealed in delight about that if Rome's people weren't around), she has long red hair that seems to gently caress her sides until it cuts off at her waist. She's wearing a colourful tunic, a golden necklace that looked like Albion would've struggled to hold and a cloak wrapped around her, and pinned together with a broach that rested over her heart.

Behind her she has two girls glancing over at Albion, one has her Mothers hair, and the other has the brownish hair that their Father had. They're muttering to each other.

Albion wants to run over to her, but Rome hasn't let go of him since they travelled from his brother's land, and Rome left his people to continue their invasion of Cymru's land, and Rome has more important things to deal with. Boudicca, he's worried she'll start something; he's worried she's going to go through with her promise; he's scared she's going to take Albion back.

"And what can we do for you today Roman scum?" She says and she glares and holds herself like the lions Albion's seen in some of Rome's pictures.

"Well… I'm sure you're daughters could pleasure my people," and Albion's eyes are wide and he's looking at the two girls, his siblings Boudicca had called them, so he yells the one word to them that they need to follow.

"Run!"

_Rome-Can-Truly-Be-Evil-When-Things-Don't-Go-His-Way!_

He's closed his eyes tightly, he's looking away and he's covering his ears as hard as he can, but it's not stopping the sounds from reaching him, it's not stopping the images from reaching him; it's not stopping the pain hitting him. He feels tears well up behind his eyes, but his eyes are shut too tight that they can't escape.

He's biting his lip he won't scream along with them! He won't!

And then everything ends. It's silent, the images dissolve, the pain turns to a dull throbbing, and he's about to relax his body when he feels that hand on his shoulder.

He jumps away from it; his green eyes shoot open, and the tears pool out. He's growling, hissing.

"How could you?" He screams at Rome, he wants to get as far from the man as possible, he's an awful man, he's drenched in filth, he's a sinner, he is sin itself, and he doesn't want to be near something so rotten!

"Britannia…" the Nation turns his voice to a calming hushed voice, as though he's trying to talk to a child, and where usually it would be as comforting as it would be insulting, he knows what Rome's done, and he can't forgive such a man, he can't take comfort in such a man's words, so he's hisses.

"How COULD you?" He repeats, and every time Rome tries to calm him, he repeats the question until Rome's fed up.

"I won't let a rebellion start!" Rome growls at Albion, who glares back. "You are mine. You are defenceless, what can you do?" The man laughs. "You're half my height, and you're a scrawny thing, how are you meant to defend yourself? Your people?"

"With our help!" He hears the yell of Boudicca, and looks over at the woman, eyes wide and shocked… she's still standing?

And she is, she's leaning forward as though she might fall at any moment, but she's standing! And Albion's running over to her, he sees the blood that's pooling against her clothes, the blood that's pouring out of her wounds that Rome's inflicted on her.

Albion runs into her carefully, he's wrapping his arms around her waist and she's hugging him back- tightly. She's as tall as Rome is, he notices and he knows she's just as strong... maybe stronger, and he's going to put all his hope into her.

"So you want your country back?" Albion hears Rome's voice and it's deadly. "Well, I guess we want all the money we've been lending you to fix your city up back."

Other members of the tribe are coming over, they're being drawn in by the Fae, and they've heard what Rome's said- they're getting angry, and it's only getting worse as they see the blood that's spread across Boudicca's clothes.

"We want our country back and we shall TAKE our country back!" She yells and she spits at Rome. And the tribe are with her cheering, taking up arms: Rome and his men are pulling back. They're not prepared for a battle.

And they run off, but before they do Albion sees the look Rome's sending him. He's not giving up- he'll retreat for now, but just like the other time he retreated… but he'll come back again just like last time and he'll make Albion his again… and he'll make sure he stays his this time.

_And-Thus-They-Revolt!_

Its a few weeks later after Boudicca has showered Albion with affection, after she's healed enough that it doesn't hurt her to stand, after her children are healed and introduced to Albion, that the Romans learn true fear.

Boudicca is fierce. She tears down many and nothing has yet to stop her. She wins her first victory. Celebrating with her tribe and everyone's cheering and carrying Albion and he feels their joy over run any of his unsettled feelings from different tribes.

She gets tribes that they've been enemies with on their side, and Albion feels his self growing. He looks about eleven now, much to the enjoyment of Boudicca.

"If we continue this way you may grow up to look my age!" She laughs, and her children are surprised, how did he shoot up to look a year or two older?

And when he grows that little bit under Boudicca's command. He feels no pain, only love and he's happy he's grown that little bit, but he's stills short, as he's constantly reminded.

And each victory Boudicca reins in, she reins in more people, more hope and his people are thrilled. They're getting rid of the Romans!

Her revolt lasts a year before it ends.

"Albion!" She's crying running to him. "Albion!"

"Boudicca?" He questions and she look absolutely frightened; it takes a moment until he can see why, they're too close to a city- a city filled with Romans. And the group they were about to invade are coming closer than they had thought, and they're on a road where there's a crossing… another band of Romans is coming from the last path.

"We're surrounded… and we can't win this one…" She's crying. "I'm so sorry Albion! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't!" He pulls on her. "Don't say you're sorry!" And he smiles at her. "You saved me right?"

"But… Albion…" And for the entire fierce attitude, for the lion like glares she can send, for all the fear she's stuck, she's still the little girl who clung to Albion when she was growing up, she's still the little girl who chased Albion around, she's still the little girl who loves her country and her dead husband Prasutagus.

"Do you want to play with my hair?" He questions, and she nods miserably.

And then she's braiding his hair, picking up flowers that are nearby and trailing them through his hair. And she's calming down, and her tears are turning to sobs which in turn, change to sniffles.

"Where are our people?" Albion questions.

"I've sent them away… the tribes are going back to their own places sneaking out however they can… some will probably bump into some Romans… I hope they don't…" She sighs.

"What about you?" She laughs at that.

"They won't leave the tribes alone unless they have me captured or at least my head to turn in!" Albion gulps.

"Kill yourself…" He hears his voice through her ears and knows he sounds terrified.

"Kill… myself?" She questions, and Albion nods quickly turning back to her with large green eyes.

"I know what they do to those they've caught!" He's feeling the panic set in. "I've seen it! Felt it! You can't let them do that to you!"

She takes his hand in one of hers, and draws her sword with the other.

"It's ok Albion… I follow your wishes, you're my land!" And she draws the blade close to her heart and she's crying afresh. "Is it selfish of me to ask you to stay with me?" Albion shakes his head no- he can't trust his voice right now. "Then can you stay with me?"

"Y… Yes!" He managed between hiccups.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to do any more for you…" And before Albion can say anything she's killed herself, her blade straight through her heart.

Albion watches as she falls to the ground and he clings to her hand with the tears falling down his face.

"And... And… I'm sorry… I couldn't do any… anymore for you… My Queen…" And then he's wailing loudly.

He's lost his Boudicca. He's lost his Queen. He's lost his hope…

_And-The-Albion-Revolt-Ends-Rome's-Got-England-Now!_

**A/N: **_and chapter 5 is finished! _

_History notes are historic:_

_-I feel like pointing out that minutes did exist back then! Though it was by no means a Roman invention I believe the Greeks took it from someone, though it's escaped my who is was they stole the idea from._

_-The Romans built road and cities in England… for those who don't know (because we had rocks and pathetic paths before and not as cool cities) they also made forts!_

_-After the Roman's killed their previous king, they made Boudicca's husband the new ruler and it was half under his rule, half under the Romans, so that the Romans could keep an eye on the tribe._

_-What is nowadays London, was founded by Roman's, not created by them, it was founded as an empty city (or at least most sources claim it was empty) and they built onto it, because they believed it was centre most of the tribes so they could keep an eye on them (or at least it was centre of the tribes they controlled at the time) that was in 50AD._

_-Gog and Ma-Gog are the guardians of London, they were giants that came to the land (there's many different stories of how they came to the land mind you) and they've been there since the beginning of London's creation (though the statues have been destroyed quite a few times only to be rebuilt over the years) and they're still shown around nowadays! _

_-Wales is getting invaded and is the main place the Roman's are trying to get too in 60AD, which is when Boudicca's husband dies._

_-10 years later in 60AD Boudicca's husband dies, and he left a will for his children to take over after he dies, the Romans not only ignored this but claimed the Iceni tribe owned them for a loan, whipped Boudicca AND raped Boudicca's children._

_-She then starts up the greatest revolt against the Roman Empire at the time (and Albion's most successful one)._

_-(61AD the revolt ends) There are many stories of how the revolt ends and I've used the one where they were killing another raid of Romans only to end up at a cross road where some other Romans were scouting and helped, but no matter what version of revolts end it is said that Boudicca ended her life, so she wouldn't get capture._

_And I think that's all the facts for this chapter!_

_And… Wow… I didn't like having to kill Boudicca off that was no fun! And now England won't have any cool leaders until Arthur… though we do have St. George and his dragon killing which I think might be fun to write, but that's not for a bit, taking over of Wales and Scotland first and the invention of baths how will Albion cope with that?_

_Again I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and you stick around for more history lessons (as it seems to be sort of) but hey Hetalia is MEANT to be history lesson like, I've learnt tones because of Hetalia and the research afterwards for fanfictions!_


	6. 6 Rome

**An Empire…**

**Part 6- The First meeting of the Romance siblings!**

"I hate you, my people hate you and we'll always hate you!" Albion screams as he clutches to the side of the boat and looks away from Rome. The man who had pried Albion off of his Queen earlier, the man who then sent his people to hunt Albion's down, the man whose forces were taking over the last of his land and then turning towards his brothers.

"But Britannia-"

"No." He cuts the man's lame excuses off. "I don't want to hear you." And he turns his green eyes onto the man, and he glares; although they both know Rome's older, stronger, they also know who just lost their Queen, a Queen they're close too; so Rome sighs and leaves the boy to his musings.

And for that Albion is thankful.

_Short-Little-Introduction-Sequence-Is-Short!_

Albion enjoyed the sailing, crossing the ocean, cutting through the sea- he didn't think it WAS possible to fight against the ocean, but they HAVE! And he doesn't want to get off the boat, but he's pretty sure Rome's not going to let him stay on there.

So he heaves his self off the boat, and looks back over to it as he follows Rome ashore. The Nation is speaking to some people, probably more of his own… and the thought that there are more of them angers him, scares him… are his brother going to be alright?

"Hallo!" He jumps back, yelping: almost falling into the water.

There's a blue eyed boy in front of him, the eyes Albion notes are like the ocean behind him, and he can't help but feel slightly envious that the boy has such a wonderful eyes colour (but it's not green, and his family are special and have green eyes!) and the boy has wonderful blonde hair, it shined in the sunlight, and slowly surrounded his heart shaped face in waves- and Albion can't help but think of the ocean again… he likes the ocean… will he like this boy?

No.

He decides when he hears the boys mocking and irritating laughter surround him. The boy's _laughing_ at him.

"What's funny?" Albion questions… the boy's taller than him, and he has to look up at him. He decides he's slowly hating having to look up at people- why were they always taller than him?

"But you of course!" The boy giggles, looping his arm through Albion's and dragging the boy towards Rome and the woman he's chatting too.

"You're so adorable!"

He hates the boy. He really does, that's the only reason he's blushing. It's not even a blush! It's anger.

He hates the boy who he later finds out is named Gallia…

_Of-Course-You-Do-Albion-Of-Course-You-Do_

The city of Rome is a city Albion would rather not be in. It was large and great, and he agreed with Gallia on that fact, but it didn't mean he HAD to enjoy the fact he was there.

Not long after arriving Gallia had attacked his… brother, he believed he called the boy, with hugs. He was a short boy, shorter than Albion and had hair and eyes to match Rome's but… they were softer and they looked so curious and oblivious that Albion decided he didn't mind the boy. He had a brother who seemed to be a few years older, with darker, reddish locks and he had a foul mouth; kept hitting Gallia away.

Albion just wanted to avoid them, they were foreign. They were strange. After all Gallia was kissing his brothers cheeks and sometimes pecking them on lips, and Albion couldn't imagine doing that to his brothers… it just seemed… weird!

So, when he was sure they weren't paying attention he slipped away. Slipped away unnoticed, as though he was never there. And he wandered.

The building was large, tall, grand, great and spacious. He wondered around, people glanced at him every now and again, but he ignored them and in return they went back to whatever they were doing.

The place makes Albion feel even smaller than he knows he is, and even with the few people scattered around it's rather… empty… it feels hollow. He carries on walking forward; he doesn't want to be found by Gallia or Rome… Speaking of Rome, the Nation seems to have disappeared since they've entered the building.

"Lusitania!" He hears a young voice squeal and feet are pounding loudly against the floor and they're getting closer.

"You're never going to catch up to me with your pathetic speed, brother!" There's laughter so musical that it reminds Albion of his brother Éire and before he realises what's going on, he's fallen to the ground with someone with green eyes above him.

He's shocked, as he stares into those green eyes… Green! His brothers!

Then he gets a look of the person above him. His green eyes are… wrong. Well… not wrong, but they aren't his brothers… they're an olive green. And his skin is dark, or well darker than Albion and his brothers, and there's a mole under his left eye; he has brown wavy curls that are pulled back into a small ponytail.

"Oi Lusitania, what's going on?" And he sees another boy peer over his brother's shoulder. He looks younger, and his eyes are a brighter green, but they look almost identical, though the younger one doesn't have the mole and his hair's straighter.

"Obviously I tripped into someone Hispania," he gets up, and once again his voice reminds Albion of his brother Éire. "You ok?" He questioning and offers a hand for Albion.

And he's not sure whether he should accept the hand or not, should he trust the teen in front of him. Albion never got the chance to choose though, for the younger boy stole something from Lusitania and started running away.

"Oi! Hispania!" And he's chasing the younger boy back around the corner, though not before looking back over at the shocked looking Albion who's getting back onto his feet. "Sorry for running into you!"

And he's gone.

Albion looks around. The place is empty and the sounds of the two boys are leaving, and the place feels hollow, and he's crying.

He wants his brothers… He really wants them, and it's like Alba said… Having green eyes isn't enough anymore… There are other Nations with their trademark.

And it only adds to the empty feeling that's surrounding him.

_Silly-Albion-It's-Not-Like-You-And-Your-Brothers-Were-Going-To-Be-The-Only-People-With-Green-Eyes!_

He realises with a jolt that he doesn't feel well. He feels faint and weak, and… lost. He's getting dizzy and it feels as though his eyes are being squeezed tightly, while the world is getting further and further away from him. And his vision is twisting. He feels sick… really sick.

And even though he's not on his land, he stills feels the roads they're building, marking the areas they've taken over, the areas where his people have given up, the areas where it's hopeless to even pray they'll be safe, because they've given in. And they're building, buildings and it just doesn't feel right and he feels sick.

"Britannia!" It's Rome's voice and he freezes, glaring over his shoulder at the man, there's a woman beside him, she's as tall as Rome with long brown hair that's played with in beautiful ways, she's darker skinned than Albion as well, her eyes are dark, she looks fierce… but nice enough…

"This is Greece," he explains. "She's going to be looking after you for awhile, while I'm busy." The man pauses for a bit and turns back to Greece. "You may want to clean him up and sort his hair out."

His hair… and he remembers he has Boudicca's plaits and flowers still in his hair… Boudicca…

And Rome walks off after a few more words with Greece and then she's crouching down and smiling, Albion glares back.

"Don't touch my hair."

And that's the last time he's going to speak in Rome's tongue to the woman, he decides.

_She-Isn't-The-Bad-Guy-Albion!_

He's felt worse since Greece took him back to her own land. She's pretty in her own way, he guesses, but she's a demon in disguising Albion tells his self.

But, she lets him wonder and she hasn't touched his hair. He's sure the flowers are dying but they came from his land… they're apart of him! And they were from her… they're important to him…

It was on a day when he was wondering around (he didn't dare go too far he had no reason to want to get lost in some strange, foreign and hot land) that he found the strange man. The man was in tattered robes, his hair greying, he was old, but his eyes were strong and wise… so Albion had to wonder why the man was nailed to two pieces of wood that were shaped as an X.

"What are you doing?" He questioned the man, speaking that foul Roman language, but he wanted to find out and this was the only way he could.

"I could ask you the same thing boy," the man sounded like he'd laugh if he had the energy.

"But I asked first," Albion was curious, but he'd understand if the man didn't want to say, he never particularly liked telling Rome things. "Are you going to answer?"

And the man was silent, and Albion stayed there until he had to leave, he didn't know what the woman Greece would do if he didn't come back… but he was sure he didn't want to suffer her or Rome's wrath.

He returned the next day and the day after that and the man, Andrew he found out, told marvellous stories about a man named Jesus. One day and the man told him Jesus could walk on water.

"How did he do that?" Albion was excited… could he get back to his own land?

The man had laughed.

"I'm not too sure myself boy, but he was the Lords son!" And conversation continued on as always, and Albion had lost that slight hope… he wasn't getting back unless Rome said he could…

He also lost the marvellous stories. The man had died the next day and Greece explained what was going on… he couldn't help but hate Rome all the more…

_Can-Any-One-Tell-Who-That-Guy-Was-Before-I-Say-Who-It-Is-At-The-End?_

"Why haven't you escaped yet…?" Greece questioned, and Albion was perplexed- how could she speak his language?

"Why do you want me too?" Albion questioned back, and the woman looked like she would cry at any second and she brought a hand to her head as she crouched down to Albion's level. She stared into his eyes, before she broke down crying and brought a shocked Albion into her arms.

"I knew your Mother Albion!" She sobbed loudly; Albion felt his eyes grow wide but at the fact that she knew his real name or the fact she knew his Mother… he wasn't quite sure…

_That-Was-A-Short-Bit!_

"What do you want Cymru!" He decided he didn't like his brother who lives the most north.

"Came to give you a warning Alba," he looks over the boy, he's much taller than the last time they saw each other. He looks as old as their other brother did the last time they met (though he's sure Éire has grown as well).

"Oh? You know that sounds like a threat?" Alba's grinning, his teeth had food stuck between them, and Cymru makes a mental note not to let Albion close to Alba when he's got his little brother back- he doesn't want him to be raised under the barbarian.

"No, just some friendly advice," Cymru sighs. "Don't let Rome find out your name's Alba."

"Oh and why shouldn't I?" He questioned, looking slightly amused.

"Just let him go by whatever name he calls you, if you tell him your name he can take control of you," Cymru sighs, this was much easier when dealing with Albion. "Ah, you have to call Albion Britannia for the time being!"

"Look, it's been fun Cymru, but really my land's being invaded and I don't have time to deal with you or your talk of names and such," Alba tells him and starts walking back off to his people. "As I'm sure you don't have time spreading messages around, you have your own land to protect don't you?"

"Since when… has this been your land?" Cymru questions and Alba makes a snorting noise.

"Since, my Ma decided to divide it between the both of us," Alba looks back, eyes mocking. "I have the lowlands she has the high," he snorts. "She wants Rome or Albion to kill me off. Doesn't want to let go of her country, doesn't want to die, so she' hoping to use me as a sacrifice." Alba laughs and his eyes are burning brightly. "But, I'm not going down easily! Then I'll take her land from her… then I'll sort out a better border with Albion- if he's still alive that is."

And he grins at Cymru, his eyes terrifying and he's gone; Cymru has to wonder was it wise to tell him about the names?

_Don't-Worry-Alba's-Just-Going-Through-A-Phase-After-All-Wouldn't-You-If-Your-Mother-Is-Trying-To-Use-You-As-A-Sacrafice?_

**A/N: **_So chapter 6 is slightly smaller than the last chapter and I'm not as happy with it… but it will have to do!_

_History notes and such:_

_-Gallia is future France, Gaul is his Mother and is the woman that's speaking to Rome when they first come ashore._

_-Italy brothers made a brief appearance, but they're not too important right now, so –shrugs-_

_-Hispania is future Spain and Lusitania is future Portugal, you know I thought it would be nice for England to meet his future's worst enemies and greatest allies._

_-Mentions of St Andrew, with the cross, he was crucified in Greece (which thankfully worked into my plans) and Albion doesn't really think too much of him right now, because he's young and doesn't know much about Rome's religion and such… YET! Also I guess that's the first religious mentioned thing, so don't find it offensive (though I don't know how you… could), but you know religion, myth and history go hand in hand! Oh and St Andrew was said to die mid to late of the first century, so I went for a time in-between both._

_-Greece is Ancient Greece (can't call her Ancient yet cause it's still her time in this part of the story), and how she's connected to Albion's Mother we shall see NEXT chapter!_

_-And I started hinting towards Albion's future relationships, such as his and Alba's border disagreements, his hatred towards France, his love of the sea, etc._

_Anyways. Hopes you've enjoyed another chapter. I shall update again tomorrow (yes I am trying to avoid doing college work and asking what my teachers what I've missed cause half of my teachers are scary/ iffy modes, I wish my Art teachers were my only teachers they're lovely!)_


	7. 7 Rome

**An Empire…**

**Part 7- Eburones**

He sat opposite the woman in front of some large statue in some temple thing… of some sort, he wasn't all that sure. All he knew was after the woman had stopped crying long enough to pull herself together to get them both travelling by horse to the strange temple they were now at, she had broke down into tears again.

"You're Mother… Eburones… She- she was like… my little sister…" Greece started, hiccupping sobs away. "We grew up together…"

_Flash-Back-Please!_

"Eburones!" Greece yelled, a little girl with short choppy dark hair running towards a smaller girl with long beautiful flowing hair.

"Greece…" The girl smiled lightly, but continued looking towards the piece of land that stood strongly among the waves.

"What are you looking at?" Greece questioned peering over Eburones shoulder. "It better not be a guy… especially that idiot Rome or Germania's going to start a war- I swear!"

"I'm looking at the bridge…" She explained smiling in a way that could only mean her mind was off daydreaming.

"Why the bridge?" Greece questioned, running in front of Eburones, the girl in question blinked and looked over Greece, the darker girl was covered in cuts and bruises, her lips bleeding lightly as she smiled.

"Greece!" She yelled, voice filled with worry as she grabbed the taller girl's wrist and pulled her with her, back to their camp site. "How'd you get all these cuts?"

"Well, that idiot Rome made some annoying remarks and was yelling about becoming a Nation taller and stronger than me, so I put him in his place!" She cheered. "And! I caught you a present!"

"You… caught me a present…?" Eburones questioned, one eyebrow lifting in question, as Greece changed their grip so she was the one who had a hold of Eburones wrist and was pulling her to follow instead.

Greece kept jogging in silence, letting Eburones keep up, stopping every now and then to let the girl get her breath back, Eburones wasn't as strong as her, nor as athletic, she was a serene and loving individual, which was why Greece had to protect her… and she hoped her gift would help out… though this gift seemed to really hate Greece!

Greece pulled Eburones into a clearing where Greece's latest boss was keeping a white stallion in place, the stallions hair long and silver; eyes a silvery blue looked over at Eburones and she breathed deeply… there was a horn of its head… the creature was beautiful.

"Her names Selena!" Greece explained, pulling Eburones closer. "We named her after the Goddess of the Moon!"

"What… is she…?" Eburones questioned eyes wide.

"Well we found her roaming India, and well India called them unicorns and said that they're dangerous creatures, but they watch over and look after those who are pure and innocent!" Greece explained, and jumped around slightly only to grimace and stop. "It doesn't like me too much though!"

"She's beautiful…" Eburones whispered her eyes going wide as she held her hand out to the gorgeous creature. Selena stared at her for the longest of seconds before nuzzling her hand. "Thank you…" She heard the smaller girl cry out. "Thank you!"

_Still-In-The-Flash-Back-Peeps!_

"You're leaving…" Greece muttered, the girl who was once smaller than her now equal height, equal strength… equal EVERYTHING!

Eburones nodded and looked to the side, she wore her brothers green cloak, the normal amber broach that her brother used to pin it together in place, snug over her heart as though protecting her, behind her stood Selena and she shone as brightly as the moon that was in the sky. Her people had already started crossing the bridge.

"Germania… already gave me his blessings… no matter how forced they were…" She explained.

"But… why?" Greece muttered… why did Eburones see the need to leave? Why?

"I… have dreams…" Eburones starts, her eyes lighting up, matching the beauty of her stallion. "In the dreams… there's a man."

"A man?" Greece repeated hollowly.

"Well, not a man, a Nation. He's tall, he has hair like the burning sky through sunset, and eyes as green as the greenest of forests, his flesh is pale- paler than brother even!" She laughs lightly. "And he has the strangest eyebrows I've ever seen!"

"You're leaving… because of a man from your dream?"

"Not just the man…" She shakes her head lightly. "There's a boy, a child. He's the sweetest thing you'll ever see. He has hair as fair as mine, but is as messy as a bird nest; he has such pale skin that I'm afraid that the sun will burn him for simply looking at him; he was playing with Selena.

"And then he looked over at me. He has his green eyes… though they were far more vibrant! And he has that mans eyebrows; he smiles a heart wrenching smile and called for me… he called… me his Mother."

She looked over at Greece, her eyes strong; she realised there was nothing left she could do for Eburones… like she was sure Germania realised. So she did the one thing she could.

"If anything ever goes wrong, ANYTHING, come to me and I'll help! Even if it's something silly like your child's going through a rebellious stage… Ok?"

She offered her help.

_And-I-Think-I'll-End-The-Flash-Backs-Now!_

"You're Mother… she smiled at me and said I could name you… that that could the first thing I could help her with…" Greece grinned over at Albion even with the tears falling down her face.

"It's nice to finally meet you Albion."

_And-Another-Skippy-Bit!_

Cymru was exhausted by the time he got to Éire and his Mother's land. His land was almost completely taken over, but his people were still fighting back- they weren't going to give up even if the Roman Empire had taken over, they would rebel time and time again!

"Cymru…" He heard a sigh say his name and looked up to see Éire looking down at him, tears streaming down his face. "How the bloody hell did Albion put up with thousands invading his land, it hurts with you simply walking ashore."

"You grow used to it," Cymru smiled weakly up at him. Éire had grown taller like he had thought; the teen had grown to look only a few years older, but that was a feat for Nations as their selves. "The more that walk across your land, the easier it gets, it's the murders and deaths that don't get any easier."

"I can imagine," the teen sighed and started walking down the cliff. "But, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be helping your people?"

"I am! But I've come to give you a warning!" Cymru glared, taking offence in the mere suggestion that he wasn't trying to keep his people safe.

"If it's about names, save your breathe," Éire said standing in front of Cymru now. "I already know."

"Oh brilliant, what a wasted trip then…" Cymru shook his head, hoping to shake the dizziness that was slowly taking over.

"Cymru go back to your land." Éire looked off to the side. "I won't help anyone unless my land is in danger of attack."

"I wasn't _asking_ for your help!" Cymru glared at his older brother, the teen not nearly as jolly or glowing as he was before.

Cymru walked off back to his boat, where the people who helped him travel over were already starting to pack for them to leave again… really what a wasted trip!

"My Ma killed herself…" He hears Éire's voice carry over to him; Cymru stops to look back at his crying brother. "Said she couldn't live without Celt… Said it was all Albion's fault…"

Cymru turned back, water splashing against his feet, he stood strong and as tall he could as his and Éire's eyes met- green on green.

"Do you believe that Éire?"

And from the way Éire turned away Cymru had his answer, and he turned his back on his oldest sibling. He was going to save Albion, his younger brother even if he had to do it all alone!

_Wales-Is-Indeed-The-Nicest-Of-The-UK-Siblings-It's-A-Fact-We-All-Have-To-Accept…Not-Saying-He-Can't-Be-Scary-Because-He's-Probably-Secretly-The-Strongest-Of-Them-All!_

It had been a month since Greece had told Albion her story. It had been a week since Rome came back to visit: cheerful about the progress of taking over his brother's land (which had earned the man to be kicked in the shin).

Albion had taken a liking to Greece, the woman had started taking him to the statue time and time again, telling him different stories, sometimes about his Mother and he'd eagerly devour the information she gave him, sometimes about her Gods and some of the outrageous things they had done over the years; sometimes she would show him the stars and they would find the pictures among them.

That night however Greece sent him away from her and Rome. Albion agreed, when he heard the desperate tone in her voice.

He left as dictated. But even from so far away he could still hear Greece's roar of disapproval; hear the strike of a hand against flesh… and then the fighting.

The next morning both entered the room, both bloodied, both bruised, both still standing strong even though Albion was sure both should've fallen to the ground already.

Rome approached Albion, the boy wanted to bolt, but one look of the Nations expression told him doing so, would result in him and Greece being hurt much more than what she and Rome were already feeling.

So when he felt the first plait fall to the ground as Rome cut his hair short, he bit his lip to stop any sounds escape as his tears fell silently down his face. The living were more important than dead… he kept telling his self. He, Greece and their people were more important that Boudicca… no matter how much it hurt…

_And-A-Shortish-Chapter-Ends!_

**A/N: **_and another chapter is completed!_

_Historical notes of history!_

_-Well, Eburones is one of the provinces of Lesser Germania, the reason for Germania's sister being Albion's Mother? Simple! A lot of people consider England and Germany cousins (you know from the Anglo-Saxon invasion and such) so I thought why not make them literal cousins by making England's Mother and Germany's Dad (I see Germania as his parent) siblings. By the way I used one of Lesser Germania's provinces as her name, but she does present Lesser Germania it just sounded mean to call her that, so she got given that name while her brother was given the name Germania (this is a long point!)_

_-Another thing here, Lesser Germania actually wasn't just Germania's tribes there was also Celtic tribes and tribes from Gaul that had settled there… just feel like telling you, because that's my excuse for Eburones dreams about Papa Celt, some of her people are Celtic so of course they'd know Celt… (Shifty eyes) _

_-Unicorns beyond popular belief actually originated in India, and some Greek person said they saw one on a visit there and the story carried on and on, eventually ending over in England where it will eventually become Scotland's coat of arms, which in turn is added to the UK's coat of arms!_

_-Greece name Albion? Why yes, apparently the name Albion was coined from the Greeks for what is nowadays England, before Rome decided to invade the place, it fits nicely into the story doesn't it?_

_-Can you see the tension that's slowly building between the UK siblings? I hope so, because then I'm doing my job right (this is my job?) _

_-The statue mentioned at the beginning is indeed the statue of Zeus at Olympia (that wasn't too far from where St. Andrew was crucified, so you know Greece thought she'd take them there, because she feels as though 1- she can't lie in front of the statue and 2- it's much more calming for her to think properly). The statue will be mentioned again next chapter!_

_-Aw, I feel like I'm being so mean to you Albion… especially as you're my country AND my favourite character… am I sadistic or something? I blame history! Also… do you think I should change the story to M for the violence and not so nice suggestions, or have I got the right rating, because I haven't really gone into extreme details about the stuff?_

_Anyways as always thank you for your lovely reviews, I have a few more days at College then half term, so I should start updating more frequently again (assays were due in throughout the whole of this week, which is why there were no updates at all last week)!_


	8. 8 Rome

**An Empire…**

**Part 8- Who needs three nations when you could have one?**

When Cymru finally got back to his land, he fell to the ground screaming. Screaming- the agony of everything too much to bare, far too much to bare. He feels his people around him, some dying, some still fighting valiantly, some watching him, making sure he's alright, some fleeing- hiding… and others giving in.

"No…" He hears his muttered cry- he CAN'T let his self fall- not now… he has to save his people and Albion! "No!"

"Yes, actually," he hears that cheerfully grating voice that belongs to that evil man and he just wants to kill him! He looks up and his grass green eyes lock onto those earth brown ones and neither are willing to look away- they can't show any form of weakness!

"So what name shall we give you?" the man cheerfully questions, the vicious smirk on his face not matching of the joyful tone at all.

"How about you don't give me a name at all?" Cymru narrows his eyes, the smirk doesn't leave the man's face, but he does sigh.

"I guess I'll have to make Britannia a brother less Nation then."

_Am-I-Cruel-For-Leaving-It-there?_

Albion had grown used to Nations and foreigners walking across him by now, he had grown used to being pulled further and further away from his land and brothers, he'd even grown used o being called Britannia: in fact he was so used to being called as such that he almost swore that he was never called Albion before, that he had only imagined being called as such.

The only reason he remembered his name was Albion was some of the Fae had somehow managed to weave their way over to Rome; they would scream loudly that his name was Albion whenever Rome called him Britannia. Not many of the people around could see them. Greece had told him that all the Nations were able to see them before the Roman invasion- now numbers and such things had blinded many of the Nations.

And now Greece wasn't allowed to take him to the statue where she told him stories… where they watched stars.

It was around this time that she got too busy, via Rome that she couldn't even look after him anymore. It was also around this time that he met her son.

"Britannia," she called- even Greece had to start calling him by that name- and the Fae like usual kicked a fuss up about it.

He turned around to see the tall woman walking towards him a smaller boy behind her. The boy had the same brown hair the woman had and was cut off at the nape of his neck, the hair twisted away from his face, almost as though trying to pull away from his face, so anyone can see the strong teal eyes that he had. He was taller than Albion.

"This is my son Heracles, Britannia. Heracles this is Britannia."

And that was when Albion made his first friend and even if their friendship didn't last particularly long and even if they were just fellow Nations who were annoyed that Rome was watching over them like a hawk, he was his first friend: Albion was sure to be forever grateful for that.

_I-Don't-Know-Why-I-Just-Imagine-Nowadays-Greece-And-England-Getting-Along-Or-At-Least-Back-Then-Getting-Along!_

The first thing Albion had learnt about Heracles was that he didn't act like what his outer appearance portrayed his as. The boy seemed that he'd fall asleep at any given second and it was, because of that that he made everything go his way by pretending to sleep and finding out things that the older Nations were keeping secret.

The boy was _much_ more serious than he let on; he knew all of his Mother's stories off by heart, he knew every star and picture that hid among them; he could fight with many different weapons (and had secretly started teaching Albion how to use a sword properly without hurting his self).

"My Ma prefers to use this giant cross," Heracles gestures wider than his arms could reach, teal eyes dancing with excitement. "I wanna use it!"

"Then why don't you?" Albion questions looking up at the boy, the blonde having to sit down and get his breath back after the latest training Heracles put him through, but Heracles shakes his head side to side.

"Can't even lift it…" He gazes to the side sadly for a second. "If I could I would've driven Rome away from yours and my land already…" He looks back at Albion eyes lit up happily again. "But don't worry one day I'm going to be able to lift it!"

Albion nods his head. And one day he, small tiny Albion, will be stronger than Rome!

_Ah-I-Love-Writing-Pointless-Moments-Like-That-Do-You-Enjoy-Reading-Them?_

Gallia's poking him… Albion really isn't amused and isn't sure how long he's going to ignore it before he decides punching the boy is a viable punishment. Albion knows Heracles is annoyed as well, because the boy isn't pretending to be asleep… or actually dozing off.

"You know you're eyebrows are really weird…" Gallia comments.

"That says something about you, seeing as he's cuter than you!"

And Gallia and Heracles instantly can't tolerate being around each other; Albion has to run to catch up after Heracles stalks off in one direction.

_And-This-Is-The-Basis-Of-France's-Obsession-Of-Saying-He's-Better-In-Bed-Than-Greece-Strange-How-Things-Work-Out-Right?_

It was something domed shaped that they enter. Heracles is explaining about how people fight each other or animals here. That Rome wanted to show his Colosseum off to everyone; Albion has to wander why, because although he'd admit the building was great why would you want to show it off?

Rome is talking with large gestures to everyone, but Albion is looking to the side not paying attention and Heracles is clinging onto his wrist so he doesn't get lost among the large crowds or bump into something. He hears loud laughter from a distance and he's pretty sure it's Gallia trying to kiss one of his brothers again; by the way Heracles clings a little tighter to his wrist he's sure Heracles thinks the same.

They come to a stop by some seats where Gallia is chatting away amiably to one of the greened eyed Nations, but that was quite a long time ago and Albion can't remember either of their names. There's a tall man sitting beside them, his hair long and it's blonde and… he's reminded of his Mother…

"Ma!" Heracles pulls them in the opposite direction where his Mother is sitting down and talking to another woman whose skin in darker than the rest, the woman's black hair is plaited all the way down her back, she has some fabric around her as though to keep her warm- though Albion doubted that: it was boiling hot in Rome.

"Heracles, Britannia." She smiles at them and Heracles brings them to sit beside the woman.

Britannia's eyes wander. There's a large open area, large wooden doors around, the place is slowly being filled with Rome's people; there's bars with green eyes gleaming through.

Heracles hasn't let go of his wrist, but he's busy chatting to his Mother and the woman with her. Gallia and the boy he was talking to have turned their attentions to their two smaller brothers; the other green eyed Nation is ignoring all four of them to look around.

"And we'll start the games!" He hears a voice call out before he can wonder where Rome has disappeared too.

He looks down in time to see the green eyed beast stalk out; his eyes widen. It's a lion. Its mane spread out majestically around him, his eyes firm and beautiful; its fur golden and silky looking. He hears a few gasps from the crowd and sees some of the other younger Nations eyes widen in fear but he can't figure out why… The creature is strong, beautiful and just brimming with pride.

Albion couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of wanting to be allowed to walk beside such a wonderful creature…

_And-I've-Been-Dying-To-Do-That-Bit-For-So-Long!_

Albion was on his own. For the time being at least.

Heracles had said he wanted to gather information, so he had ran and followed Rome, until the man picked him up and then he slowly started pretending to drift off.

He wandered around not wanting to put up with Gallia. He didn't know why Rome had made every Nation stay in his country for the time being, but he had- much to Albion's chagrin, he'd rather be on Greece's land or his own.

Through his wandering he came across a boy. The boy was smiling happily as he drew with his finger in the dirt. Straight lines, curves… Albion couldn't really tell what the boy was attempting to draw… he figured it must be a Roman thing.

He watched as the boy continued to draw. He watched until the boy ran off. And he carried on watching after the boy had gone.

He had drawn some weird shape… dotted line separating the shape into three halves and straighter and more defined lines cutting into the north half… Albion tilted his head to the side… it seemed familiar… he couldn't imagine where he had seen it before though…

"Britannia!" He heard Heracles scream as he ran towards him, eyes wide.

"Heracles, what's the matter?" He didn't get an answer straight away; he was wrapped tightly in the boys arms.

Heracles was shaking, though Albion couldn't figure out why. He stayed quiet, knowing the boy would tell him eventually. And eventually Heracles did let out the shaky answer of what was wrong.

"Rome's going to kill your brothers…"

_And-We're-DONE!_

**A/N: **_chapter 8, wasn't she a beaut?_

_Anyways historical notes and I having fun notes:_

_-So, I just felt like England should have SOMEBODY on his side seeing as he isn't the only colony, and seeing as Greece adores him I thought it'd be best if her son was friends with England, even if only for this moment!_

_-I also thought it'd be fun to show Greece and France not liking each other now, since well I like the idea of France not liking Greece nowadays because of the whole whose better with sex thing; it seemed like fun to make that fighting spirit to stem from somewhere!_

_-Another fun fact, I realised while writing this I don't pair Greece with anyone… nor do I write him much… I should change that by giving him his own fanfic!_

_-NOW actual historical facts! Greece is busy at the moment she introduces Heracles to Albion because she's dealing with the Olympics at the time which is in 66AD… or at least the one I'm using is!_

_-The bit with Wales at the beginning is a reference too Wales being "conquered" (it wasn't completely but the Roman's claimed it was) in 70AD!_

_-Rome Colosseum was completed by 80AD, so I'm think Rome's taken them to one of the first showings!_

_-Do you see the hint towards England using lions as his coat of arms? If you don't… I don't think I've done my job right!_

_-So the picture at the end that the boy is drawing is meant to be a sort of map of Great Britain (no wonder Albion thought it seemed similar), why was a boy drawing it? Why that boy would be Hadrian (who was born 76AD) and he's already planning to build a wall between England and Scotland!_

_-Why did Rome suddenly decide to kill off Wales and Scotland? Well, basically though they were originally thought of as different countries as time went on Romans started using the name Britannia to refer to the WHOLE of Great Britain (where we actually get the name nowadays) so I can just imagine Rome just getting fed up of England's brothers and being like: you'd be better off dead then I can just control one of you for the WHOLE of this land!_

_K! I think that covers just about everything… hopefully! Read, review, fav, alert and all that jazz (Have I told you I love you guys by the way? No? Well I bloody well do!) And what's happened to Wales? Find out in the next exciting episode of An Empire!_


	9. 9 Rome

**An Empire…**

**Part 9- escaping!**

The plan they come up with is all Heracles' idea. And although Albion isn't positive the plan will work he trusts Heracles, so he does what the boy tells him too. And so he acts well behaved around Rome.

He doesn't yell awful words at Rome in his own language, he starts yelling them in Rome's language. He doesn't kick the guys shin whenever he gets a chance; he glares at the man instead.

Heracles told him they had to do this just right; if Albion suddenly did whatever the guy wanted him too it would be obvious, obvious that they had somehow overheard the conversation. But if it was a gradual thing, Rome would slowly start letting his guard down; that's exactly what happened.

"Even though Rome is physically strong," Heracles explains to him one evening. "He's an idiot who has a weak spot for children."

"Then why would he attack my land?" Albion questioned just generally curious, because that definitely didn't scream children lover in Albion books.

"He's an idiot Albion," Heracles nods to his self as though that's the perfect excuse for anything. "But, he does have a soft spot for children; it's why he's always letting his grandsons have whatever they want!"

"But why would he let ME go back? I'm not his family; I'm just some land he's conquering."

"Albion, he's an idiot!" And this time a small grin pulls at Heracles lips. "And that is why our plan will work!"

_And-Onto-The-Actual-Plan!_

Heracles watches from a safe distance, none of the other Nations were around, only Rome (like he had hoped). This was quite literally the last chance Albion had to get back to his land, seeing as Rome was about to leave in a bit.

Heracles had given Albion a hug, the last he'd be able to give the boy before he left (if their plan went well), and pushed the boy forward. Albion although hesitant at first, ran forward like planned and hugged Rome's leg tightly (much to the older Nations surprise) screaming and crying about everything.

Rome had looked around as though someone around him would be able to tell him what to do, but of course there was no one around (or at least anyone who wasn't hiding as Heracles was). Rome awkwardly patted the back of Albion's head as the blonde sobbingly asked to go back to his land.

There were a few moments of silence, where only Albion's crying could be heard. Heracles was tense, what if Rome said no? What if the plan didn't work?

"Fine…" Rome sighed and smiled, lifting Albion up. "I was heading over there anyway! I can show you the bath on your land it's all perfectly built up now!"

Heracles stayed tense until Rome had left; then slumped forward sighing. Albion had done it… he was going back to his land. He could warn his brothers, or do SOMETHING!

"So young man, what would you have done if Rome had said no?" He tensed up again looking back at his Mother, who had her arms folded in front of her. "What would you have done if you both had been figured out or overheard before?"

"Figure something out?" He replied slowly; his Mother grinned walking over and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you son!" And Heracles was hugging her back a grin on his face, he knew he had done this right and he felt so bloody happy about it!

_And-Pow!_

Albion was getting tired of putting up with Rome, but he had to pretend to care until they were somewhere he could escape easily, though Heracles told him it would probably be better to wait till they got to his brothers land before even attempting to run; though it was probably a smart idea, he was worried. What if he never got a chance to tell them to hide?

So after Rome took him to visit that weird bath: why they trapped water there he wasn't too sure, couldn't they just use streams? They were clean and the dirty water didn't pool around them.

He sneakily snuck out of the place they were staying at, Rome having fallen asleep ages ago, and he ran. He ran as fast as he could. The Fae that he passed coming up, congratulating him on his escape, some giggling in happiness, others flying off in different directions: going to spread the word.

And his Mother's unicorn, Selena, following behind him, closer than before, but still a wary distance away. But, at that moment Albion couldn't afford to care, he needed to get away, he need to run to one of his brothers, Cymru first… he was closer!

_Another-Break!_

Cymru had gotten used to the feel of other Nations running over him, which is why he could tell it was another Nation on him… but it wasn't Rome.

He groaned he was weak from the last escape he managed to pull off. Rome was stronger than he had thought, but Cymru was sneakier. But the blonde didn't expect some other Nation to suddenly come along… could he trust this Nation? Were they sent from Rome?

He groaned pulling his self up, he was bleeding a lot and though his people weren't giving up they were being repressed, their weapons ripped from their grasps, leaving them with only their fists as a weapon.

He had his sword as his last weapon, that one of his people kindly gave him, telling him if he fell they would too, so he had to keep fighting, he had to make them all proud. And he wanted too, but right now? All, he could do right now was run away.

But, he found his self sneakily hiding and waiting for the Nation to come closer, he needed to see who it was before he did anything. And then he paused at what he saw.

"Albion?"

_POV-Change!_

He heard his name, his real name called and he almost missed it… How long had it been? That name… how long had it been since someone had called him by that name?

He turned to see the green eyes and blonde hair that belong to his brother. And his face lit up… only to see that his brother was bleeding.

"Cymru!" He ran over to the blonde, looking his wound over… what was he meant to do?

"Albion…" Cymru sighed, pulling the shorter blonde into a tight hug. "Bloody hell, you had me worried you know?"

"Sorry…" Albion looked down only to look back up when Cymru started laughing.

"That's no reason to be sorry!" The blonde hugged him tighter. "It's all Rome's fault in the first place anyway! Remember that no matter what ok?"

Albion nodded and told his self he wasn't feeling tears well in his eyes. He was happy. And his brothers had been worried about him… and he was so happy to be back on his land, surrounded by his Fae and to have his brother hugging him.

They had escaped Rome!

_Chapter-Ends!_

**A/N: **_This was again another short chapter, but next chapter will be definitely longer and next chapter we should have some Hadrian wall being built and so forth. So! Only roughly 6 more main events for Britain with us being a part of the Roman Empire… meaning I guess roughly three chapters more and we'll be making our way to the Anglo-Saxon invasion, where everything goes even MORE wrong, but hey we get King Arthur, which is always amusing!_

_So historic facts in this one?_

_I believe I only really had one and that would be the Bath that Rome built (yes he brought baths to England), and that was built 60-70 AD, meaning while Albion's been over in Europe, Rome has been building on the land (as I actually mentioned before but it was a small snippet you may have missed). But yes those baths have been built up nowadays and I want to pay them a visit, it's not actually too far off where I live really, I've travelled further (Oh and the place they're at is ironically called Bath)._

_Also England crying to Rome? Well, in my opinion England's always been good at drama (he only gets worse when Shakespeare is born), I mean nowadays England I believe is acting as well, I think he's acting like he's not a punk when secretly he still is! XD Sorry my head canon is too crazy!_

_But yes chapter complete you'll get another one sometime within the week and it'll probably be twice as long as this one? (Because there's a lot I want to do in the next chapter!)_

_I love you guys, you're comments make me laugh and flatter me! Thus, I WILL! Get you an update before Expo (That's me and my friend invading London this Saturday and no we completely aren't taking our pictures next to Big Ben so we can make perverted comments about Arthur… not at all!)_

_Until next time!_


	10. 10 Rome

**An Empire…**

**Part 10- Dumnonii**

It was a different experience. Albion decides. Living with Cymru, was completely different from living with either of his brothers. Completely different from living with Rome.

It had a long time since he had escaped from Rome, Rome had long since given looking for him and sent his soldiers North to invade Alba's land; they were slowly succeeding, more of Rome's warriors were leaving his land and moving onwards too Alba's. Albion had questioned Cymru if they should help their brother and he had said no, Alba wanted to be on his own so he would do everything on his own.

When Albion had finally found his brother, Cymru had panicked, if Rome was heading towards his land (like he did) they'd both be found and they'd both be taken, so they took a boat from Cymru's land and sailed south back to Albion's land. To the Dumnonii tribe.

That was where they had lived, among Albion's people. Everyone in the tribe had accepted them both; he was called by his true name: Albion.

Cymru helped the people out with their jobs, fishing, farming, and everything all the while he told the tribe's children stories from his own land, Albion found his self listening too. And Cymru always kept both arms around him, protecting him. Life was, peaceful and Albion felt loved by his people and his brother; was even able to avoid being reminded of the Romans walking over his land.

"I want to help!" he looked up determinedly at his brother, who blinked down at him; crouched so they were level.

"You're too short Albion," Cymru let a hand brush through him brothers golden hair as Albion glared more.

"I'm not!" Cymru smiled, placing a kiss to his brother's forehead and standing back up, his arms filled with tool.

"When you're my height I'll let you do all the work for me ok?" Albion frowned but didn't say anymore on the subject.

_Aw-Albion's-Such-A-Cutie!_

"Aw you're the kid who doesn't grow!" He hears a boy's voice; he looks over to see some greasy haired boy, the boys grey eyes wide as he looks at Albion. "Your brother's always telling me and me sis stories!"

The boy drags him back to his family's home. Where his Mother is; he ends up staying with them while he waits for Cymru, and he slowly finds his self staying going over to the family whenever his brothers busy working in the farms and such.

"I want to help out…" He complains to their Mother one day, as she's sorting clothes out winding the broken fabrics back together. "But Cymru always says I'm too short to help…"

"Well…" The mother laughs lightly. "If you helped you'd probably do more damage than good."

"But I want to help!" Albion looks up sadly at the woman; she looks at her Nation with a defeated smile.

"I'm sure I can find something you can help with."

_Little-Break!_

Alba helped his men up off the ground. The man who he had around his shoulder was laughing all the time blood dripping from his forehead.

"Oh Alba! My precious Nation that bastard is much more vicious than we first thought!" the man around his shoulder calls and Alba smiles at him.

"But…" Alba drawls out knowing the old man he's carrying has more to say, he always did; the man starts cackling.

"Let's show him how proper barbarians go at it shall we?" The man uses the word barbarian in jest seeing as the Roman's enjoyed calling them so.

"It would be my pleasure old friend!"

And he and the old man have entered another brawl, both grinning like the mad men they were thought as.

_Just-Random-Humans-Around-This-Chapter!_

Cymru had been worried in all honesty. When Albion told him they could hide with the tribe without being found he didn't believe his brother; now here they were among people who were at peace and weren't bothered by the Roman's in the least. And he could live with his brother without any fighting to watch out for.

But Cymru was worried. How long were they going to last like this? How long till Rome turned his eyes back to his or Albion's land? He worried how his people were fairing… and what their brothers thought of Albion right now…

He sighed. His brother wanted to help out too… but Albion was too small to do anything much to help him out.

Cymru sighed as he went in the direction his brother was in only to see his brother helping to twist fabrics and thread them together. He blinked, walking up to his brother.

"What are you doing Albion?" He questioned.

"Helping out!" And Albion looks up at him, smiling brightly, that Cymru can't help but put the dark thoughts on hold and sit besides his brother and help him out in whatever way Albion instructs.

_Skippy-Bit-AGAIN!_

Alba's lost people; he feels it. He's got that bastard's people running amok on his land, but that bastard is going to learn something. He and his people are stubborn. They won't give in, they never give in.

They're going to push the bastard's people away and as Alba runs through the dead, both his and the bastard's, he makes sure they're all as dead as they seem. Whenever he's checked one of his own he thanks them for trying to protect him, thanks them for living, and whenever he passes one of _his_, he curses them and hopes they suffer a lot.

_Short-bit-was-short!_

Albion was able to tell that Alba had been able to keep Rome's people from getting far; he could tell Rome was getting fed up of it. But that didn't explain why he was clutching his head, breathing rapidly and screaming and crying out every now and then. He could feel Cymru at his side questioning what was wrong, but even if Albion had the breath to answer he couldn't… he didn't know what was wrong.

"Albion… what's wrong?" Cymru repeated once again and Albion tried to groan out that he didn't know, but the words wouldn't come, so he sobbed and cried the pressure he felt increasing on his head.

News later that day started to slowly circulate around… there was a wall being built separating Albion from his older brother, trapping his brother in certain areas; Albion could feel the closer the news got to the Dumnonii tribe… the closer Rome got…

_Oh-The-Tension!_

"Go!" He growled at Cymru and pointed across the waters they had travelled across so long ago. Cymru's green eyes stared at him, disbelief, hurt and understanding flickering through them all at once.

"You could come with me Albion…" Cymru's voice is pleading, but Albion looks away- shaking his head.

"No…" Albion looks over at Cymru, his emerald eyes shining brightly. "But, I'll see you afterwards, ok?"

And Cymru doesn't want to go, doesn't want to leave his brother on his own… he draws the smaller blonde into his arms and holds him tightly and sighs. But he knows if it was him in his brothers position he would do the same… and his people still needed him…

So he lets go, pecks his younger brother on the fore head and leaves, not sparing his brother a second glance, because he knows if he did… he'd cave in.

And now Albion's alone… he looks away from where his brother just was. He looks away from the last tribe that was free and walks off without letting any of the tribe know- they weren't going to suffer for him being found there- and neither was his brother…

_Next-Part-Activate!_

Albion finds it kind of ironic. He walked in the direction that Rome was heading towards only for them to meet back up at that strange bath thing.

"Britannia." The man says, but Albion doesn't say anything in return, he's not going to be cheeky, but he's not going to do anything to say he's going to do as he's told.

"Did you get lost?" And Rome is grinning what can only be described as an insane grin, and again Albion doesn't say anything knowing no matter what he could say it'd only make everything all the worse…

_And-I'm-Ending-It-Earlier-Than-Planned-Because-I'm-Mean!_

**A/N: **_so… this chapter was meant to be much longer… and I have written out some of the rest of the chapter, but in the end I thought it sounded better ending it there, so I cut the rest I had wrote and put it onto the next chapter hey at least I have a head start to the next chapter!_

_So historical notes!_

_-The tribe Dumnonii! They're brilliant in my opinion! Alright throughout the whole of the Roman invasion they just literally didn't fight at all, the Romans went to attack them and they just continued doing their farm work and such (can you literally see an image of Rome charging there just to stop when he see none of the people caring and carrying on with their work?) So, yes basically because of that the Roman's just left them alone, sometimes they'd get some Roman looking around checking to make sure that people didn't suddenly decide to attack them, but on the whole they left them alone, meaning everyone down there got to keep their Celtic heritage, because they hardly ever interacted with each other. This tribe is where nowadays Cornwall, Devon and just that whole area is, and the Dumnonii tribe is slowly going to become more important as that is where King Arthur was born as quite a few other royals that England's going to have to deal with!_

_-The wall! Hadrian's wall has been built (I almost typed grown… which would just be weird!) But more of that next chapter!_

_-Um… people the countries interacted with aren't particularly important, because you can't expect them to just interact with important people XD_

_-Oh and this chapter has gone from the end of the first century to mid second century! (See how long Albion escaped Rome… sadly I put it all into ONE CHAPTER!)_

_Ok… I think that's everything… I believe I've said everything that NEEDS to be said 9I'm pretty sure there's two more chapter after this with Rome, though the chapter after that will probably have a lot of talk ABOUT Rome, but he won't have control over Albion XD_

_Oh, and just out of curiosity, I decided to read the Kink meme for the first time and people love pairing England with old figures, or having old heroes of the country come back to help in times of need, but out of curiosity who do you think England (as in the actual personification) actually likes the most, it could be a Queen or King (like Elizabeth or Arthur… maybe even Richard) or it could be a rebellion leader (like Robin hood- he counts, or Guy Fawkes- again he counts) or a poet, an author or we can go recent and it could be a footballer, an actor, maybe even yourself… anything, just who do YOU think he likes the most out of all his people, and you can be as creative as possible!_

_Until next time! (College is back up next week so you may only get one update a week, two if homework/coursework isn't too bad!)_


	11. 11 Rome

**An Empire…**

**Part 11- It's a hat!**

Albion had given up pulling away, the chains around his neck far too strong to be able to pull any further than they'd allow. Rome had dragged him too Londinium, wrapped chains tightly around his neck; tied them down to the ground, just outside the city, showing him the freedom that was just out of reach.

The Fae have tried to free him, to help him escape… but the chains are iron, so they flee- scared… in pain… And Albion wishes he could join them…

"Aw it's our little nation!" Albion hears the guardians of the city stir, waking up. The Romans had long since fallen asleep, leaving Albion at the entrance in a state of self pity- refusing to sleep until he let himself collapse.

"Albion's the name isn't it?" One of the statues, Ma-Gog, questions, stretching as he shook off his statue like stature.

"No, no, no! He's called Britannia nowadays!" The other, Gog, shakes his hand side to side.

"How's Eburones?" Ma-Gog questions, walking stiffly around Albion, shaking his legs every now and then as though getting a circulation going. "That's your Mother by the way!"

"You're an idiot Ma-Gog!" Gog calls out, knocking some sense into the other guardian. "He wouldn't BE our Nation if his Mother was still around would he?"

"She could be…" Ma-Gog mutters after a few moments of silence. "It wouldn't be the first time it's happened!"

Gog shakes his head a few times before knocking Ma-Gog on the head again; then turned toward Albion, who was watching them with half interest and half boredom. His Mother had told him stories about the two, about how they never always told the truth (especially stories dealing with how they ended up as the cities guardians or even how they got on Albion's land), but the both of them had fascinating stories to tell, even if it was impossible to tell if they were telling the truth.

"I'm terribly sorry for Ma-Gog's rude, rude, RUDE behaviour! As you are my Nation and he is my servant he should know where his manners belong!"

"Oi!" Ma-Gog called out hitting Gog. "I am not your servant! See Albion this thing!" He indicates in the general direction of Gog. "Is a liar! He even lies about his hair colour and as you can clearly see its green!"

"My hair is not green you imbecile! It is RED!"

"It is not!" Ma-Gog rolled his eyes. "It's more of a blue than a red!"

"I believe you just said my hair was green not blue, so who is the liar?"

"But, you both have black hair…" And the two turned to Albion, looked at each other and then turned back to Albion and then back at each other before they both mutter a quiet:

"He's right you know…"

_Ah-Those-Two-Were-Fun-To-Write!_

Gog and Ma-Gog were strange individuals Albion decided. Through the night when they were positive soldiers wouldn't catch them they stop pretending to be statues and talked to Albion, telling him stories that might be true… but were most likely not.

One story Albion particularly enjoyed listening too was when they were telling him of how they go on this land.

"We were here long before your Mother!" They had exclaimed together.

"You see Ma-Gog was my servant and was very much in love with me so he followed me to your lovely land-"

"He's lying Albion! You should cut out his tongue for that!"

"I think you'll find it's your tongue that must be hacked off!" Gog howled back. "See little Britannia Ma-Gog has a bad tendency of lying and interrupting others, that shouldn't be justified in ANY way!"

"No, no, no Gog! You're not placing the blame on me! See Albion you'll find before this land became yours and your Mothers, it belonged to us giants… though the greater ones were much, much larger than us of course! And of course-"

"Lies! We descended from witches from your lands and the good people of your brothers land and-"

"Lies!"

And the arguments continued all night long, but Albion's conversations with them were ending that night, the next morning Rome had decided he needed to see something rather. So when he saw the sun slowly rising he asked them the question he had wanted to ask them.

"What are you talking about the sky is orange!"

"No, no, no Gog! I think you'll find yourself sadly mistaken, it is quite obviously brown and-"

"How did you save the citizens that were here beforehand?" Albion was sure he knew the answer he just wanted proof, Gog and Ma-Gog looked between their selves before answering.

"Now little Britannia you have to take into account that-"

"You know Gog, little Albion probably knows what happened and why, so we might as well-"

"Just say it?" Gog finished and Ma-Gog nodded in agreement, both of their dark eyes locked onto Albion's light ones.

"Well… We ate the citizens here…"

"While they were asleep of course!"

"Yes… while they were asleep, no need to draw it out and make it painful, right?"

"Right!"

"And… we left no evidence… no need for the silly Roman's to get suspicious of us!"

"Exactly!"

"Because… we didn't want our citizens… the ones we looked after to get hurt…"

"Right… because we all know that Rome would've treated them worse…"

"Right…"

And with the last moments of darkness gone they fled back to their usual spot, as still as the statues they seemed to be; Rome came taking Albion north. Albion sent the two statues a small smile, thankful for the company they provided… but oh how he wished they'd eaten him as well…

_And-Break-Like-THING!_

The wall was large. Greatly. Spreading across the border between him and his brother's land.

Rome held him tightly in his arms, allowing no room for escape. The man was grinning manically. He claimed the wall was called Hadrian's Wall and they were building another one separating his brother from Picts.

"This is your crown!" Rome smiled and explained. "We give crowns to those who try ruining the peace. We gave a thorn one to a man who claimed things that were unbelievable! He tried riling people up, by claiming silly things about the lord. So, we gave him a thorn crown as he died. And now we present you with a crown made of bricks!"

Rome ruffled Albion hair; the small Nation couldn't help but feel like the man was mocking him.

"Can you feel the weight of the crown?" Albion could feel the weight of the wall on his head yes, but he wouldn't say anything. "That's your crown, your burden. You tried escaping and ignored what I said: that's what bad children do, you don't want to be a bad child right?"

Albion wasn't going to say anything, but he was getting annoyed with Rome's tone of voice… he'd been alive a long time… he wasn't a child…

"That crown is your punishment. But if you're a good little Nation and do as Grandpa Rome says you may get rid of that crown... that burden! Ok?"

And Albion doesn't say anything, there's no point. Either way, the 'crown' was still there and that wasn't about to change…

_Dum-dum-DUM!_

Alba's people are easily stopped after the walls are built. They don't stop rebelling, but there's not much they can do. They're trapped between two walls; and ocean on either side and so Rome starts repressing the people there, taking whatever weapons the people had managed to find and they're stuck just like Cymru's people: not wanting to listen… NOT listening, but there isn't much they can do… So they try to cope with the punishment, but being proud of the country they come from.

Albion never did see Alba when he was on his brother's land…

_Break-like-thing!_

Everything had been silent. Rome had had everything easy. Everything was peaceful for him and they started calling the recent peaceful era Pax Romana. Rome's control…

Rome had dragged Albion back to his land again, not trusting the blonde to stay in his own country on his own in fear that Albion would run off again, or create some upstart to ruin the peace. Albion never saw Heracles while he was back on Rome's land.

Gallia had taken a liking to playing with him too, much to his chagrin. Poking him and annoying him in general. It was through one of the moments when the blonde was pulling his hair that Rome's Pax Romana ended.

Germania, as Albion found out the man was called, threatened to break away from Rome, to end him…

Albion didn't know what world panic was but he was pretty sure what the Nations present did next was the best way to describe it. And looking back on it Albion could only describe that state of panic as terrifying…

_And-I-Fell-Like-Ending-It-There!_

**A/N: **_so… the next chapter is Rome's downfall, Heracles shall appear for a bit and there's a dragon in it… and it shall be updated within one of the next four days!_

_So historical like notes:_

_-Gog and Ma-Gog decided to have a part again! They're the guardians of London and there were so many different stories about how they appeared in London that I thought SOD IT! They're liars that like outdoing each other with stories nowadays! So… yeah… they weren't REALLY statues by the way, they were acting that way as to not scare people… or at least that's what THEY said!_

_-Hadrian's Wall was built 122AD to 128AD 9i believe some Scots took the wall down at one time and the Roman's had to put it back up again, I've seen the wall by the way, passed it on the train to Scotland- it's a lovely ride by train by the way, awfully long and scary when you're by the cliffs and it hurts for your head if your suit case falls on it AND having drunk in front of you, is lol worthy, but… yeah I'll stop now!)_

_-the other wall was Antonine Wall 142AD it was built, both walls combined stopped Alba's people from getting help it also made it harder for them to keep escaping from the Romans, cause his people were being sneaky and all that jazz._

_-The thorn crown was a reference to Jesus... no of course there wasn't any religious remarks here…_

_-Obviously Rome isn't England's Grandpa I just made him say so, because I felt like France got his whole instant with being called Big Brother from Rome, who now insists on being called Grandpa!_

_-Romans claim (I say claim because most of history is what people claim) to have taken control of Alba in 140AD!_

_-And the Pax Romana! It's the moment of peace throughout Europe there has only be two moment of peace throughout Europe. The Pax Romana was the moment of peace that the Romans caused by controlling almost the whole of Europe, the second was England's Pax Britannica, which was the 100 years of peace England caused by owning over half the world and weakening anyone who stood in his way ^^;_

_-The Pax Romana ended 180AD, via Germania's tribes… who I'm debating whether or not I should make his children (you know Holy Roman Empire, and Prussia are among them, making them England's cousins X3_

_That should be EVERYTHING! Historical at least! I'm just going to comment seeing as we're getting closer I'm one of the authors who like to give a request to the 50__th__ reviewer, so if we manage to make it there, you may get a fanfic of anything you like!_

_OK! Until next time!_


	12. 12 Rome

**An Empire…**

**Part 12- Splitting and Falling**

Alba's fed up with Rome.

In all honesty he hasn't even seen the Nation in years. It's just the Romans. Those stupid people.

They've taken it upon their selves to keep count of his people every now and then; they call it a "census". Alba just claims it as another way to suppress his people. The Romans now tax his people who are trying to trade with each other.

So he revolts.

He takes back Antonine's wall.

He tears some of it down; he remembers overhearing the idiot Rome telling Albion that the wall to the south was his crown, one used to punish others. Well he assumed this would be his one…

He admires the wall, it's not completely torn down, and he doesn't think he wants to get rid of it all, but he has to question.

How do you like those apples Rome?

_I'm-Sorry-For-being-An-Awful-Author-And-Disappearing-For-Almost-A-Year!_

"I'll be your new Emperor!" A man with a large curly, like a sheep really, beard smiled down at him.

Albion had heard of these… Emperors. Really. It was just none really talked to him or claimed to have any control over him… Rome was the one who usually did that.

"Really?" Albion mumbled sarcastically, not loud enough for the man to hear thankfully.

"The name is Albinus if you'd prefer to call me by my name," he smiled and patted Albion on the head before walking over to those two green eyed teens who he still couldn't remember the names of.

Albion hadn't seen Rome for a while now, nor had he seen Greece or Heracles. In actual fact Albion hadn't seen many of the Nations around. Germania had seemingly vanished since he had tried to kill Rome. Germania had also apparently killed England's last Governor Pertinax (at least England thinks that's his name it could be something else… something just as complicated) or at least that's what Rome had told him with a warning not to approach random Nations, before running out of his own land to Germania's… or at least that's where Albion assumed he had ran off too.

"I'm Hispania!" An overly loud voice interrupted his thoughts. "And this is Lusitania!"

He looks over at the two green eyed Nations. They could be twins, Albion almost says, but one is clearly older.

"Hispania," the other cringes at his brother's loud voice and is subtly trying to un-pry Hispania from his arm, but the smaller Nation isn't letting go.

"None of the other Nations are around so let's get along!" Hispania continues and takes Albion's arm with his spare hand and drags Lusitania and Albion down all the complex corridors towards the outside.

"Why…" England breathes in deeply while trying to keep up, Lusitania sends him a sympathetic glance. "Are the others Nations… not… around…?"

Hispania stops at that and stares at Lusitania, who groans.

"I've told you twenty times already Hispania!"

"Well…" Hispania tugs on Albion's arm. "_He's_," he says with all the conviction he can, "the one that wants to know!"

Lusitania stares at them both evenly for a second and Albion's almost tempted to drop it, before he sighs.

"They've left because they don't like Rome-"

"How can you not like Rome!" Hispania yells the question and from the annoyed look Lusitania sends him he assumes this is the twentieth time Hispania's asked.

"Because they want freedom, because they were better off before Rome invaded them, who knows?" Lusitania stomps his foot and drags them off and to him that's the end of the conversation.

To Hispania that's only the start.

"Were you not better off without him?" He questions Albion loudly and from the corner of Albion's eyes he can see Lusitania twitch in annoyance.

"Um… I don't know…" Albion shrugs awkwardly.

"How can you not know?" Hispania questions loudly and Lusitania looks as though any second he's about to hit one of them, but Albion answers as honestly as he dares.

"Because I've never been given the chance."

And it's true…

_Again-Sorry-For-Taking-Forever-More-Apologises-At-The-End-With-Explanations-Etc_

Albinus looks after all three of them for four years before his rein is cut short and another Emperor looks after all three. Albion doesn't particularly care; he's never seen any use for Emperors in all honesty Rome did a fine job of invading him and that's all he knows about invasions. The two brothers don't care; Lusitania finds the fact that Septimius Severus allied himself with Albinus only to kill him afterwards interesting and Hispania claims to have stopped caring about his leaders after the third one died so easily.

Some of the other Nations are around again. Rome's brought them back, but Lusitania and Hispania have apparently adopted Albion as their new brother, Albion still debates how he feels about that… admittedly they have green eyes like him, but he has real brothers and he really loves Cymru and he wants to go back and be hugging Cymru at night, but he's not quite sure if he hates it as he feels the two Iberian Nations snuggle up to him in the night.

Maybe being in the Roman Empire isn't that bad…

_You-Say-That-NOW-England?_

Alba doesn't like this new ruler Rome has, though he's sure he hasn't particularly liked any of their rulers, especially those two who thought building walls on his land was a smart idea.

But no this new ruler… Sept… something rather. He sent his people on his land, tons of his people far too many for Alba to count.

He sent them to his land, killed thousands of Alba's men, but…

Even more of Rome's…

_Unique-History-Is-Unique_

When Rome heads off to Britannia's land, he doesn't inform the little Nation and heads there on his own.

He aches…

It's painful…

He gets over to the baths without problem and they're so relaxing as he slips in that he can almost forget everything.

This is a sanctuary. And it's so much grander since he was last here. And it's been a while since then hasn't it? Probably since he came here with Britannia and that was so long ago and so much has happened since then and more people and Nations are challenging him every day.

He likes the challenge.

But he hasn't had a chance for just himself.

So he relaxes.

For as long as he can at least…

"Rome!" He hears the yells from the room in the opposite direction of the heating system. He'd rather ignore the commanding voice and go into that hot room and let the steam help calm him. But he'd rather not anger Caracalla. He was brilliant for getting all his territories back and in order, but he did represent his people as a whole and they very much hated him.

Now… how to kill this one off…

"Rome!"

His muscles groan as he leaves the warm, absolutely perfect water and heads towards the room to the west. He shivers as he enters the room; not nearly as warm as any of the others. Caracalla sits on the side; the room is empty of any life but them: his new Emperor wanted it that way.

"I'm thinking of splitting Britannia up," he comments deep in thought.

"Oh?" And that's the only query Rome's going to put forward.

"I heard Severus was originally planning to do so, keep Britannia's powers divided, that little Nation's still got kick in him better to keep him down before he even starts to think about defying us again," there's a fond smile over Caracalla's face that Rome thinks really shouldn't be there, especially when talking about Britannia… that little brat…

"Also I think we should get one of these baths established in Rome, it's a joy coming over here for such an amazing hot spring, but one nearer home would be less risky and of course we can't be the only without, right?"

And because it's expected of him Rome agrees but only because it's what's expected of him.

And when Caracalla's had enough of socialising with his Nation he slips out of the baths, preparing to return to Rome as the Nation turns to the pool in front of him. He hears people throw curses on led to get back at those who have deceived them.

Rome throws in his curse.

And he hopes all who have deceived his Empire have a hard life… especially Germania…

_YAY-I've-Never-Done-A-Piece-In-Rome's-POV_

"Ma," he spits outs glaring icy daggers at Picts.

"Runt," she looks awkwardly up and down at Alba…

_He's grown_… And that's all she thinks of this new grubby almost-adult.

"Not so much runt…" the ice doesn't leave his eyes and the glare only intensifies.

"I've only come to give you warning-"

"You think I'd heed _your_ warnings," he spits.

"I've just to tell you what the Fae have told me," and Alba freezes at that. "So you notice the Fae have stopped approaching you? How they prefer your younger brother Albion?" She laughs, when Alba growls. "They are scared of the weapons your men use, they are scared of your men who march to fight the other frightening men, they are scared they can't pass the walls that have you trapped."

"And what…" Alba growls his eyes a burning green. "Would such scared Fae have to say to me?"

"That your brothers will go to war in the not too distant future…" She pauses. "They warn you to choose wisely, whichever brother you side with… well the Fae are hateful creatures in general…"

"And who will you stand beside?" Alba questions before he can stop himself, there's a little bit of hope hidden deep that she will say whoever he chooses.

She grins.

"I never liked Rome…"

_I-Actually-Like-The-Picts-I-Don't-Know-Why-I-Gave-Her-Such-A-Horrible-Relationship-With-Scotland…_

Lusitania has a hold of his hand.

There's a parade going on. A man and woman happily hand in hand.

"He killed the dragon from the city of Silene," the mutters roar loudly around them.

"They say his lance is called Ascalon…"

"They say his name is George…"

"They say he's a saint…"

"And that's the princess he rescued and…"

Lusitania pulls them away from the rumours, the gossip and they follow behind the two who are being paraded around. When everyone's gone the two of them are there and the couple are over _there_.

The woman spots them from the corner of her eyes and she laughs. She mutters something to the man and he straightens up, walks over to them smiling and pats them on the head.

"Dragon's aren't that scary you know?" He says in the calmest most encouraging way before he laughs and sends a cheeky grin to the woman. "It's the princess afterwards…"

George is promptly hit around the head and Lusitania has such a happy glow resonating in his eyes that Albion's never seen before… it's surprising…

_I-Wanted-England-To-See-The-Dragon-Killing-But-Had-No-Reason-For-Him-To-Be-Over-That-Side-Of-The-Continent-So-This-Will-Have-To-Do_

Gallia had taken him.

And he's not sure how he feels about this unique set of events.

"See we can keep Rome off our backs, just the two of us…" The boy mutters, clinging much too tight for England's comfort.

He's been clung to a lot recently Albion notes. Hispania, Lusitania and Gallia… he finds it strange, because he swears they're all older than him and they're Rome's grandsons so they shouldn't have any reason to fear Rome… but they do.

And Gallia, with his help somehow but he doesn't remember helping at all… he doesn't really _like_ Gallia, somehow does keep Rome at a distance. Rome doesn't even attempt to stop Gallia after the desperate little Nation tried to hack off his fingers…

_Short-Bit-Is-Short_

After Carausius is dead. After Allectus is dead. Rome takes over again.

He doesn't blame Albion.

He hasn't blamed Albion for anything in recent years.

Gallia runs off. Crying. _He wants control again; he wants Albion under his control again_. And that's apparently Gallia's new dream.

When Rome has Albion back on territory that isn't trying to kill him Albion notices that he never did bump into the woman that Gallia claimed to be his Mother when he was stuck with the annoying Nation…

_Dum-Dum-Dum_

His name is Alban.

That's all Cymru knows when he meets the man.

"The Romans are planning to kill you…" Is all Cymru says to the man, actually Cymru shouldn't even be here it's Albion's land and he promised himself to leave Albion's matter to Albion, but he can't help but get involved: he loves his little brother.

"I was prepared for that before this little one," the man smiles.

Cymru frowns.

"Why are you here? Don't you want to escape?" Cymru questions.

"I will face whatever God sets in my path, little one-"

"I'm not little."

…

There's silence…

"You are special… your eyes hold more years than I think any man or woman has had the privilege of seeing…" Alban says with confidence and Cymru can't help but nod his agreement.

"I am a Nation…"

"Britannia?" He questions eyes astonished.

"That's my brother… I'm the country to the West…" He gestures to the direction of his land, he can feel it.

"The island beside ours?" Alban questions and Cymru can't help but feel a little annoyed.

"I am nothing like Éire!" Cymru stomps his foot on the ground, glaring at everything. "I actually care about my family and I wouldn't leave Britannia!"

And he's tempted to storm off and leave the man there, but the man's smiling.

"That's why I'm here little one. I couldn't leave him on his own…"

_POW-POW-POW_

"I'm now the Emperor of York!" The man smiles at Cymru.

Cymru doesn't care.

"Maybe you should tell Britannia that… though neither of us want you Emperors here," Cymru glares, Constantine laughs at the glares, pats Cymru's head and Cymru is starting to get fed up with these Romans not caring that he doesn't like them.

"Well the rest of the Empire don't want me here so we're stuck in this boat together," Cymru's curious that's the only reason he carries on the conversation.

"Why don't they want you here?"

"Because I bring the Christianity they fear!"

… There's a moment of silence as Cymru takes that in before turning to Constantine.

"But we're not on a boat…"

_Ah-Religion…_

Rome's changing.

He's aging.

Heracles' came to visit Albion. And he wants Albion to go with him so he tugs the little Nation over to Rome.

"I want to take Britannia travelling with me," he stares at Rome with unmoving eyes. Rome stares back before smiling.

He pats both of their heads, turns away and starts walking off. Heracles' is about to yell something, when the older Nation turns to look at them from over his shoulder.

"You better look after Britannia; I hear the Franks are planning an invasion."

Rome's changed…

_Why-Is-Every-Part-Short-Right-Now?_

Cymru stands strong in front of the wall. Sword in hand. His and Albion's older brothers are invading… planning to invade and he has to stand strong for both him and his little brother now.

He just wishes he wasn't the Nation all their people had to believe in right now. He wishes Albion was here or one of their Mothers, or their Father, or someone… he doesn't like having to go to war with family. He doesn't like fighting…

"What are you doing out here?" He turns to see the Roman Empire.

He stands tall, his armour better than his, his weapons better than his; his _power_ better than his.

"I don't want my brother to be hurt," he replies in Latin, he didn't think he could, nor does he remember ever doing so especially towards Roman scum, but the grin sent his way for doing so doesn't seem so bad.

"I thought the one behind the wall was your brother as well?" Rome questions.

"No… he's just an idiot…" But Rome can see him shaking slightly and panic in his eyes even if his voice comes out perfectly.

"Well, why don't you head back to your land and leave all this fighting for me to do," the smile Rome sends is sincere and Cymru doesn't understand how can _Rome_ be sincere.

"But…"

"You and Britannia are a part of my Empire I can't let anything bad happen to either of you!" He laughs and gently pushes Cymru away and all Cymru can think is… he _IS_ a part of the Roman Empire isn't he…?

He's Roman…

_I-Just-Realised-I-Don't-Have-A-lot-Of-Albion-This-Chapter-So…_

"_We'll be friends no matter what side of a war we're on, remember ok?"_

… _Those were the words Heracles said when the Greek Nation handed him back over to Rome, after all the pain from being attacked had worn off… He couldn't believe Alba would actually attack him… Or __Éire for that matter… People and Nations could really change couldn't they…?_

And now…

"Magnus is a great soldier of mine," Hispania smiles, giving him a hug. "So good luck!"

"We'll always be over on this side of the water," Lusitania smiles and he only nods; leaves with Magnus.

He's lost his friends now… All he has is Rome…

He's worried, because he's not as annoyed with that as he should be…

_Aw-Albion-Doesn't-Know-Yet-But…_

"Albion!" Cymru runs up to his younger brother, hugs him tight, checks him over and hugs him some more. "Thank the lord you're alright…"

"Cymru!" Albion looks at his brother. "What are you doing here…?"

"Waiting for you, you idiot…" and Cymru looks up at the man who brought him his brother.

Magnus Maximus. He's Roman, no surprise there. And Cymru likes the man. And Cymru and Albion are Roman Nations now, together. Their older brothers can be Celtic together, but they'll be Roman…

"Thank you…"

_How-Many-Proper-Names-Have-Appeared-In-This-Chapter-I-Think-I've-Killed-Some-Brain-Cells-Arguing-With-Spell-Check-On-how-To-Spell-Them_

"You're not welcome here anymore Éire," Cymru glares from the ground where he was kicked to.

"That's why I'm taking your people Cymru," and for the fifth time Cymru freezes and he curses the fact he warned everyone about the power behind names.

Éire laughs.

"You don't even know how to use magic or words properly do you?"

And before Cymru can say anything or Éire can do anymore, a rock is hurled at the oldest Nation.

"Go… Go away…" And hidden in the darkness Albion tries to stop himself from crying, because why should his brothers have to fight like this?

Éire puts a hand to his head and laughs when he feels some blood there. Laughs loudly and into the darkness. The laughter to Albion's ears sounds scary, to Cymru it sounds like a destroyed and horrible animal.

Their oldest brother shakes his head after his laughter has subdued and turns away from his brothers.

"Don't worry Albion," he says. "I only came for some slaves…"

_And-This-Is-What-Invasions-Do-To-Families…_

Rome falls to the ground clutching his chest. He coughs up blood.

There's no one with him when this happens and for that he's grateful. Maybe he fell into Religion far too late to have his sins forgiven; maybe this was what happened if you didn't fight your fear…

Well whatever it was he just wants his head to feel like it isn't about to split into thousands of little pieces.

He remembers the last time he saw Britannia, the way he and his brother cluing together… It makes him long to only have his family…

So with Theodosius' permission he disappears with his adorable grandson. And he won't let anyone else see him, his grandson will be the last to see him alive and then he'll fade into nothing.

He can't bare to let any of the little Nations know he's given up, especially Britannia who was finally agreeing to be a part of his Empire…

He's kind of sorry… and thankful…

_410… The Romans leave Britannia, Britannia is left defenceless…_

**A/N: **

And my creation… it is finished –evil laughter- Sorry for the longest wait in your lives, but I'm back with updates of course I don't know when I can actually update, but it'll be better than last time I promise… Of course that's if you lot are still around. (I'm sorry I was ill and they only discovered why I was so ill the other week and it was because of glasses, I can't look at computers/words without glasses or I become very sick, go fig?)

Onto Historical notes from History:

-Those walls in Scotland? Yeah they were used to tax the Scots. The counting people part? Well the Romans gave the world the Census (you know when you count how many people are alive in a country?) The Scot weren't happy they revolted, there were a lot of attacks to get Scotland back: one appeared in this Chapter by Septimius Severus, who made his people commit genocide it was a very famous attack, because he killed 40,000 of his men and came back claiming 50,000 had died.

-Now after last chapter the Germanic tribes kept splitting the Roman Empire up, the Roman Empire kept getting itself back together until that last bit with Rome, which was in 395, one half became the Byzantine Empire, the other became the half that was France, Spain, Portugal, Italy and England/Wales stuck together Albinus ruled that side for awhile through the years known as the five Emperors (because of all the division and everyone claiming to be Emperor).

-Pertinax was the Emperor who came before Albinus by the way, was killed by his guards after trying to discipline them.

-Albinus was killed by his ally Septimius Severus after Severus got what he wanted which was another Emperor out of his way and claimed to own a lot of land afterwards. Severus was also the man who first thought of dividing Britannia in two, but all evidence shows it happened through Caracalla's reign (a VERY fearsome Emperor who was not popular for all the murders, but is considered one of the legendary rulers of England {that's a book that a lot of historians hate for numerous reasons, I find it brilliant though like historians I agree a lot of it seems very wrongly dated, etc.} and was murdered by his body guard).

-Country being divided in two has many theories but most say it was probably to stop any rebellions to attack Rome seeing as everyone else was.

-I went to Bath on holiday last week and the Roman Baths were wonderful and I saw a lot of cool stuff there, which is why you suddenly have more information like the curses put on lead like paper, the cooling room beside the hot spring, and on the other side the furnace. And further yet it was such a famous place where all Romans would want to go, said to have the Gods looking over it. Caracalla (which isn't his real name, it's his nickname) decided to have one made in Rome.

-St. George, England's saint as I'm sure you know killed a dragon, not in England though, killed it in nowadays Africa in fact and I wanted to make England see the killing but had no way of making it happen. George was in fact Roman and he's with the princess he rescued (Portugal's there because it's under one of the countries who use the George's cross for something I believe… and Spain doesn't…)

-Carausius was a Gallia soldier, who claimed control over nowadays France and England and managed to be strong enough to keep the Roman Empire away, sadly he was betrayed by his ally Allectus and Allectus wasn't as strong and smart thus Rome took control again (see France has been trying to claim England for years before the Norman invasion).

-Alban is a Saint who pretended to be a Christian Priest so the actual Priest wouldn't be beheaded, a lot of people think he should England's Saint and if not then Britain's because he's brilliant and was in England (which is why Wales meets him instead of England, because England was stuck in Rome).

-Constantine who I don't think I need to say much about because he was one of the Greats (you know he's up there with Alfred and Cnut?) well he claimed York first and worked his way around (York was first invented by the Romans by the way only to be completely changed by the Vikings thus why it's described as a Vikings city instead of a Roman city like Bath), he's the first Christian Emperor, thus all the sudden mentions of Rome, etc. becoming Christian.

-Heracles coming in and travelling with Albion? That would be a hint to the famous Greek geographer/explorer Pytheas who sailed all around Britain and walked across a lot of it (he described it as a triangle), before discovering amber in the Baltic's, etc, etc.

-360AD the Picts, Scots (Scots is a reference to the Celtic people here not actually Scotland, but it does INCLUDE Scotland, but with Ireland) and Franks (who I now think of as France) attempt to invade England, Rome fights back and succeeds easily.

-Magnus Maximus is the most famous Roman of Wales ruled 383-388AD was born in nowadays Spain, thus Spain sending him off with England.

-St Patrick, what you never saw the hint? Nowadays Ireland stole Patrick from Wales as a slave he later goes around Ireland bringing Christianity.

-Romans leave in 410AD, but were planning to leave in 388AD when the Empire was finally completely splitting and the Romans were being attacked lots, they needed all the men they could have so they went back to the homeland. This was a major blow to Britannia, because by this point all their people would be Romans, they're now defenceless, poor and generally they didn't want the Romans to leave anymore. At the beginning of the Roman invasion no one liked them, but by the end the Romans were greatly loved (in Britain).

-Theodosius died in 395, and thus the official end to a whole Roman Empire…

Ok enough historical notes, I hope you enjoy this chapter I need to get back into the swing of writing this story, so I don't think chapter was that good, also do any of you lovely people know how to edit past chapters? I noticed I accidently said Julius Caesar only invaded once, he invaded twice, both times failing. And the first two chapters have so many stupid mistakes I want to correct!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Now onwards to the Anglo-Saxons and the Viking Age for they are at the same time… though a few chapters until we actually see Denmark and Norway sadly.

Oh! Also, some people asked questions, hope you guys are still around, I personally am from Hampshire, Southampton to be exact (and just to be stereotypical we're better than Pompey), so my family and my friend's families all at some point had something to do with the Titanic, yay us. And another person asked where I get my facts from a lot I know from school (I went to a school where they taught us about which countries invaded us in detail and then told us why the English are horrible), and TV programs but of course I always triple check using books if you want I can put some of the ones I use down next chapter but then you'd have to buy the books… sorry I don't really use the internet you can never trust who's put what down (though I enjoy reading Wikipedia for the LOLs). But yes if you have any other questions feel free to ask!

Anyways until next chapter! (And if I do in fact take as long as last time I suggest you go enjoy yourself by watching QI it's an amazing program, can't wait for the new series!)


	13. 13 Rome AngloSaxons

**An Empire…**

**Part 13- Forgotten Britain**

Rome had left them.

That was obvious. And it was made all the more obvious when his men had left their land to go to the mainland. "Maybe they'll come back?" Albion had optimistically claimed, but Cymru doubted it… and just when he was beginning to trust the Roman bastard.

They were left defenceless and at the hands of their brothers and Picts, and whenever they tried to fight back Éire would just use their names against them. They were too weak to use proper magic and were too physically weak to gain the upper hand. Éire was practically an adult now, his almost orange hair long enough to plait, the freckles that used to give a childish pixie look to him, highlighted his older bone structure and made his glorified smirk take on a cheekier look. Alba hadn't grown too much older than them, only half a head taller than Cymru… if that, but he _was_ older, muscles coming through; a few hairs growing along his chin and a horrible scar smirking along his neck: his smile was horrible and relentless. Picts just looked old enough to die.

Cymru had watched their brothers earlier as they attacked again. It was as painful as usual and the two elders had stopped after they got into an argument between their selves and now Cymru sat in an open field by a river, somewhere between his and Albion's borders. Albion is a little distance in front of himself talking with the Fae and he can't help but smile, but he's worried.

Neither of them have grown, especially not Albion. Their brothers have shot up, both strong enough to probably protect their land, both probably strong enough to take more. But he and Albion are still children, they both look so young.

He saw his reflection in the waters earlier that day, he saw a child who was at the awkward stage between adulthood and childhood. He looked over at Albion after he takes in the looks of his scruffy curled hair and his dull grass green eyes, and he sees a child who is a bit taller than someone his age should be (and seeing as he's so short he has to question what they're physical ages actually are), but that only makes him look skinner than he actually is and he doesn't like how unhealthy he looks… Though that may have been because of the invasions they couldn't counter…

They were useless… but at least they were useless together.

"Albion," he notices how Albion's started flinching at his old name. He doesn't like the name Rome gave him, but he's scared of the name his Mother and Greece gave him, others can control him with that name.

"Cymru," he looks over at the older male, who smiles encouragingly and gestures that Albion go over to him with a simple hand movement.

Albion stumbles over. He doesn't like how weak he feels. But his older brothers have made him feel weary and he feels ill, but he hasn't fainted and he hasn't fallen over from this invasion. He's stronger than the last time he was invaded.

When he reaches Cymru his brothers pulls him into a comforting hug.

"How are you feeling?" His brother's much larger hand rubs gently up and down his back in soothing circles. He rests his head on his brother's chest and listens to the musical heartbeat that lovingly lies under his brothers clothing.

"You alright?" Cymru questions after his brother just silently leans against him, one of his hands finding its way into his brother's hair where he continues to rub soothing circles in the hopes of easing any pain his brother may be going through.

Albion nods.

"You sure?" He further questions after they had been in a comfortable silence for awhile.

Another nod.

"You're not in any pain?" Albion nods his head and moves his head to the side slightly when he feels Cymru's fingers stop comforting; he looks up at Cymru's grinning face. "If you're fine then you don't need to be treated like a little kid."

And Cymru pushes them both off the ground and starts walking in the direction the river's flowing in. Albion runs to catch up.

"I'm not really ok…" He mumbles tugging on Cymru's sleeve. "I feel really, really dizzy! And… and… and… sick..." he finishes off lamely and Cymru stops and grins down at his little brother.

"Then why did you nod yes to my questions?" He hums and taps the top of Albion's head.

"Because… because, I didn't want to cause trouble…?" He sends the most broken hearted look he can to his brother and Cymru kneels down to his brother's height and rests his forehead against his brother's.

"Well, you aren't any trouble, so make sure to say if there's anything wrong ok?" Albion nods as well as he can against Cymru's forehead and his brother grins. "Would you like to be carried?"

A few hours later after Cymru's back and arms ache from carrying Albion for so long, not that he's complaining or going to stop anytime soon, they come across two frantic boys who are searching everywhere.

"Have you seen a man!" The oldest runs up to them yelling, he looks desperate. "He's tall, brown hair…"

Cymru shakes his head.

"We haven't seen anyone along the river…" he explains slowly as a sleeping Albion slowly blinks his eyes awake. His green eyes meet the boy's in front of them and the boy doesn't know why but he curses and explains everything to them.

He explains of the vile man Vortigern. He explains of the man being his older brother's adviser, of his brother who was ruler of them. Explains of the treachery, describes his brother's death, the soulless eyes, the blood. And he tells them of their search, they are far from their home, there were two ways of which Vortigern could've gone and they must have chosen wrongly. Gives them his name: Ambrosius Aurelianis, his dead brother's name: Constans, his little brother's, the boy he's with, name: Uther and their Father's name: Constantine (the third).

And Cymru hearing the name, seeing the blaze in the boy's eyes decides to share their story, their plight and who they are.

Cymru decides this to be the greatest choice he has ever made…

_Happy-Birthday-To-You_

They had spied on the Saxon settlers every now and then. Ambrosius was further angered when he saw it was Vortigern who had invited them, but they hadn't done anything yet so they let the new settlers stay, but they were always careful of them.

The two boys had grown into fine men, Cymru had noticed as he looked proudly at his and Albion's men. Both strong, both wonderful sword fighters and both wanted what was best for their two Nations, which is why they hadn't done anything to Vortigern yet, who had invited the Saxon settlers over to help defend their land against their brothers.

Albion and Cymru had both gone to the border when Alba had decided to start another fight. Cymru had run with Albion on his back after the little Nation had tripped, and swallowing a mouthful of dirt had made breathing even harder for the exhausted Nation. He was sweating by the time they reached the border and was in no way suitable for a fight. He cursed the fact his land was so far from Alba's.

"Oh the cowards' got more Nations on their land to protect them?" Cymru heard Alba spit, he sounded injured and he heard laughter that he had never heard before, but it sounded gleeful and proud.

"We haven't met the little Nations!" The same voice cheers. "I don't think they really want us here," the voice just sounds nonchalant as though he was talking of what a wonderful day it was. "They didn't welcome us at all!"

"Angle," a stern voice chides. "Vortigern didn't even know about Nations, the little ones are probably hiding scared they're being invaded again."

There's laughter. "You always were a push over when dealing with other Nations, Jutes!"

"Enough." A third unknown voice commands and there's a growl from a voice that Cymru knows to be Alba's.

"So what now?" Their older brother barks out, and Cymru is reminded of a trapped fox.

Cymru manages to sneakily hide in a bush without making a noise and he manages to catch a glimpse of what is happening, before he sees a sword strike towards their older brother. He feels the smallest of impulses to go and save his older brother, but he quenches the feeling fast, he has the only brother he needs on his back.

There are three Nations standing in front of their brother, who's sprawled out on the floor, the sword sent towards him landing right beside his head. The tallest of the three Nations had calm blue eyes, long murky brown hair that to Albion seems almost like how Germania's hair was held. The smallest has wild blonde hair cut in different lengths, hung in different ways, plaits, ponytails all just hung limply or up at odd angles, it's such a strange hair style that Albion just assumes the man couldn't make up his mind, but his eyes are a smug grey like a storm that was having fun. The third Nation standing over their brother holds himself awkwardly as though he wasn't sure where he stood; his hair, a blondish brown that was somewhere in-between that of the other two was pulled into a short ponytail and his eyes stared out at Alba as a foggy blue.

They stand strong. All three of them though so different stand together as though they are one Nation standing strong.

"Now, you head back to your land," The grey eyed Nation's smile can only be described as victorious. "And you don't return, or I'll kill you and take your land as my own."

"Angle," the tallest Nation's tone is warning, but Angle just shakes it off and crouches to be in eye level with Alba.

"And don't think I won't go through with my threats," the storm contained in his eyes moves in such strangely calm ways. "I'll end you if you dare touch the little Nations again."

And Cymru doesn't want to watch anymore or to be caught so he sneaks off and runs. He doubts Alba will listen to their order, but he hopes he does… those Nations are terrifying who would even let them come anywhere near their land?

But, he's glad they're on their land. They stop their brothers and Picts. And Cymru can peacefully sleep with his brother in his arms, neither of them have to worry, because the scary Nation trio are fighting for them and Albion isn't even disturbed or irritated with them on his land anymore, it's like they were always meant to be on their land, like they were always meant to protect them, to look over them.

And he's glad.

Cymru and Albion spend time finding out about the three Nations without them knowing. They don't feel ready enough to trust another Nation yet especially such scary Nations, but they hope that one day they won't be as scared of their saviours.

So they watch them from a distance with Ambrosius and Uther always nearby to run and help without a second's hesitation. It's through their observations that they learn of the threesomes leaders Hengist and Horsa. Their leaders are brothers like Albion and Cymru, like Ambrosius and Uther.

Cymru is grateful for the two and their Nations. He's grateful that Albion can sleep peacefully again. He's grateful he doesn't have to fight anymore, which is why he's so confused.

Why the hell did those three Nations ruin the peace…?

_Happy-Birthday-To-You_

Ambrosius stands tall and proud, watching the flickering flames with pride. Cymru stands beside him, both wear armour. "The last of the Romans," the winds whisper as the Saxons make their move, getting closer to completely conquering Albion's land and approaching Cymru's, but they all agree that can wait a moment they have one very important thing that must be done before then.

Albion rests slumped in Uther's arms. He's tired of invasions and he has to wonder if they ever stop, or is he forever going to be stuck in the cycle of one invasion followed by another, until it all ends… he can't wait for it to end…

The flames of the castle ascend to the heavens. Cymru's proud of the work. Ambrosius finds peace in this.

They had let Vortigern escape his home, gave him permission to hide in exile in Cymru's land, they hope he holds his head down in shame for the rest of his life. How dare he invite invaders to their land, how dare he kill a better leader.

"I feel at peace my Nation," and Ambrosius looks it.

"I know."

And that's all Cymru can say to that as they continue to watch the flames. It's the next morning when both of their younger brothers have long been coaxed into sleep's open arms that they look away from the burning ashes, their eyes meet.

"We must fight this new threat," Ambrosius says it as though it wasn't such a huge task, the Saxons had defeated their brothers after all. "And win."

Cymru nods and as the sun's morning rays bake the land in a warm glow to warn the world that it should be awake already; the Nation finds himself kneeling in front of Ambrosius, a fist across his chest and he hopes this is the correct way to show respect.

"Ambrosius can you lead our people to fight the Saxons? Can you save my brother as our king? Can you be a king that isn't nearly as fake as Vortigern?" Cymru feels a hand rest on his shoulder but doesn't look up.

"I shall do my best, my Nation."

_Happy-Birthday-Dear-AllHeroesWearHats_

Cymru holds his brother's hand tightly in his own as they run and search, they _need_ to find this healer. Uther was defending and fighting in the place of his brother, but his brother…

Cymru panics…

"Ambrosius is dead," they find the healer around Stonehenge, the healer is looking at the stars above them, his eyes never once meeting theirs, though Albion looks more interested with the stones around them. "He defended your lands and gained much of your land back, but he wasn't meant completely save you both, he wasn't the saviour you need."

"How would you know!" Cymru cries out and Albion's looking at him; eyes worried and sympathetic, Cymru really liked Ambrosius. "You're just a healer!"

"Just a healer?" The man laughs; he holds his hand out in front of him, and after muttering a few quiet words fire of different colours appears from each finger. "Can just a healer do that?"

"You're-"

"A wizard," the man nods.

It's quiet, the wizard continues to stare at the sky, Albion continues to stare at the stones around them and Cymru stares at the man.

"Teach me…" Cymru mutters. "Teach us… Please…"

The man doesn't reply and Cymru's about to beg… plead, he's willing to grovel on the floor if that's what it takes, anything to get strong enough to get rid of the three new threats. Anything…

"Your brother has you both under a name spell," the wizard says after a moment's pause. "You'll need a new name to be able to use your magic again."

Cymru's about to question why a name spell would affect their magic, when the wizard continues.

"You both think of this land and the land to the west as 'our' land right?"

"Because it's mine and Cymru's," Albion explains simply as though that's all the explanation something needs.

"Then you'll represent Briton together and that shall be your new name," Cymru thinks it'll be weird sharing the same name, but he likes sharing with his little brother so he doesn't complain, he also feels that something should feel different about having a new name… he doesn't feel anything though. "And my name is Merlin; I shall be your teacher."

"Why do you keep looking at the sky, Merlin?" Albion questions, finally looking away from the stones.

"Because a miracle is about to happen…"

The two brothers manage to look at the sky in time to see a comet shaped like a dragon soar across the sky, both brothers are left speechless and in awe, neither knowing the true meaning behind such a wonderful omen. Neither knowing that their soon-to-be-King Uther is being watched by such a mighty comet as he wins his first victory on his own, but Merlin does know and he can't help but feel lucky at bumping into the two Nations that will lead him to the prophecy…

_Happy-Birthday-To-You!_

Uther has proven to be a wonderful King and Cymru can forgive the man taking over his brother. Merlin has taught them magic of all sorts, they're learning fast and the wizard has proven to be an amazing ally against the Saxons as their new King's adviser.

But its moments like these that Cymru can't stand. Uther has fallen in love with another married woman, Merlin as adviser advises him to stop being fickle and choose a wife marry her and only her even if she's already married he must choose soon and have a son, so he has an heir. Cymru can never remember Ambrosius falling in love, marrying or having an heir so he doesn't see the point in it really.

He has Albion resting against his chest, as his arms wrap loosely around Albion's waist, in a room where they won't be in the way of the adult festives that are taking place as another well done for another battle won. This is a position they've taken to using a lot recently, happily together and since the new joint name Cymru's feeling stronger especially around his brother as though they are completely sharing land and strength.

"I don't get it," Albion mutters sleepily, snuggling into his brother's neck.

"Don't get what?" Cymru questions curiously, neither had broken the companionable silence in a while.

"Why Uther wants to kiss lots of woman…" he yawns and his green eyes search for his brother's.

"Well…" Cymru struggles for an answer, he's not explaining why to his little brother, but he can't just leave it hanging or Albion will just ask someone else, probably Merlin.

"I mean…" Albion face flushes frantically. "I know they do _that_ to make babies, but… why do they kiss and everything… in the first place…"

"Well," Cymru stutters and feels like this has become all the more awkward, who the hell taught his brother about _THAT_. "When you love someone you want to kiss them and do that kind of stuff with them… just because you love them… ok?"

"But, why all the kissing? It doesn't look loving at all…" And Cymru suddenly realises that Albion can see Uther and the woman he's with and pulls Albion's face into his hands. "It looks like they're trying to eat each other…"

Their green eyes meet and Cymru struggles on what to do next, Albion's so small and he doesn't want to let his little brother know anything about that!

"Well…" He starts uneasily again, before getting an idea. "There's different type of kisses, there's the one Uther is doing with Igerna, because he loves her and wants to have children." He pauses and hopes his brother doesn't think on this anymore. "Then there are kisses between families like this..."

And he pecks Albion on the lips, it doesn't last any longer than two seconds, but Cymru still feels weird about it, because he's never really kisses anyone on the lips before, family or otherwise, his Mum always used to kiss him on the forehead. Albion still looks a bit worried as though he still doesn't get it, but at the same time he looks enlightened.

"So brothers can kiss?" He questions and Cymru nods and feels like this shouldn't be as awkward as it is. "So that's why Gallia kept kissing everyone."

"Gallia… everyone…?" Cymru looks at Albion's enlightened eyes in a panic. "Has someone kissed you before? This Gallia? You shouldn't let just anyone kiss you!"

"Ah… No, not me!" Albion shakes his head and Cymru feels less worried suddenly until the next bit is added. "Gallia used to kiss his brothers opened mouthed on the lips."

And Albion opens his mouth and points to it as though demonstrating and Cymru panics, what the hell were other Nations teaching his brother? And when?

_And it was with both little Nations distracted that neither felt the sparks of change as a boy is conceived in the room next to theirs…_

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLHEROESWEARHATS, I thought I'd give you an actual present as well as an early one and wrote this in a panicked frenzy all day and I have managed to get this up in time, even if you probably won't read this until tomorrow XD**

I hope this comes out better than last chapter! Also don't expect another fast update like this one I promised to finish some new chapters for my others stories before Sunday, but heard it was AllHeroesWearHats birthday today so though I'd surprise ya! Also thank you people who are still lurking and new passengers on my bumpy story, I hope you continue to enjoy and leave your wonderful, encouraging comments!

Onto not so historic notes!

-Why not so historic? Simply, because the time between the Saxons completely taking over there's only a few things that have been proven completely correct a lot has been shrouded in mystery and thus made up characters and mythical stories have become the facts, instead of actual proof why did this happen? Without the Romans there were no historians in Britain for awhile and his is the time where there is none, thus the title Forgotten Britain.

-What is known is that King Vortigern (one of the only leaders in England at the time to call their self king, because the Romans were very fearful of monarchies and again there's no proof he called himself king) he invited the Anglo-Saxons to Britain to stop the Irish and Scottish from attacking, he may have even been rejected by the Romans before that as they had bigger problems at home to deal with. When the Anglo-Saxons betrayed the British he became known as one of Britain's biggest betrayers.

-the Anglo-Saxon army is three separate armies, the angles, the Saxons and the jutes (thus three different Nation, who would represent three of Germania's tribes, so they'd probably be his son) and when they attacked Britain they were led by famous Anglo-Saxon leaders Hengist and Horsa, who are brothers.

-When the Anglo-Saxons attacked, those on England's land were pushed into Welsh land, the Welsh were very inviting to their brothers (take in the fact they're both Roman-Britons, abandoned by the Roman Empire) and it's at this point with Britannia not completely whole and not having named the land they're on yet, that the Roman's Britain is called Britons and the Saxon's gets dubbed the Anglo-Saxon Britain.

-Now onto the iffy facts. Ambrosius Aurelianis where there's evidence he existed and was a leader, and he seems to be called the last of the Romans thus being suggested he was related to an old Emperor, there's not much more other than he really didn't like Vortigern. Arthur's legend states he's his uncle, who had been seeking revenge on Vortigern for killing his older brother when he was a child. He succeeds when he's an adult and the Saxons have betrayed the man and he burns Vortigern alive in his castle. He's also poisoned, but that's found out after his death they thought he was ill, when Uther won his first battle on his own.

-Why didn't I burn him alive? Why have him exiled to Wales? Because there's evidence that suggested he lived a very miserable life in Wales with every hating him, also I doubt Vortigern would've got a castle set up for himself in the short time he ruled.

-Uther Pendragon (he'll get the Pendragon added in next chapter you'll understand why) is King Arthur's Father in myth. He got Igerna into an affair (she was already married), and the sin of adultery brought Arthur into life.

-Merlin, was said to know of Arthur and Uther's greatness from seeing a comet shaped like a dragon. He's a wizard (we're go into more detail of that next chapter) and helped Uther get Igerna and distract Igerna's husband (a ruler in Cornwall).

-Why Stonehenge? Because there's legends that says Ireland stone Stonehenge through the Roman's departure and this is why Uther originally searches for Merlin, but I felt that would be silly to put on here!

Ok, so someone asked if I would be adding romantic pairings and if I would, would it be Wales and England. So, I thought this would be the perfect time to set a sort of example for you all. See that last bit? Right, a story where I'm going through all of England's life can't exist with him being oblivious to love, sex and romance, he's a Nation for God's sake and one that's probably got around with all his history! But I know of very good stories like this that their favourite pairings ended up distracting everything and ruined it for those who didn't actually like the pairings they were using, so I thought would you like me to put things in like that at the end that could suggest some innocent/platonic or if you want to take it that way something romantic and more?

Anyway I think that's everything, thank you for sticking with the story those of you who are still around (and I love for being so). Those who have just joined us welcome you found this story at a good time! And those of you have yet to find this story a greeting from the past! Welcome one and welcome all, I hope my story is entertaining enough to keep at least one or two of you here till the end (it's a long way off yet).


End file.
